Thoughtless
by migrated-pineapple
Summary: Your usual 'Hinata is trying to become stronger' story, but plans are foiled early on as she is abducted by a tempermental ballistic specialist. Will she ever be able to return to her beloved Naruto, or will she remain a slave to the rain? DeixHina
1. prologue

Yoh! Mp here! I don't own Naruto………………….that is all.

Thoughtless

Prologue:

Cold. It was frigid, num biting cold. The raven haired teen could have told you that right off the bat. It was, in fact, the only thought that crossed her mind. All of her senses where in use, and she tried desperately tried not to remember what had just happened. She was running, with no destination, only with the drive to get away. She felt a droplet fall on her face, but she was so numb to her surroundings that she couldn't register in her brain if it was a raindrop, or a tear.

She looked up at the cloudy sky, praying it had been a raindrop. It had been a mistake, however, and she tripped over a loose stone. She fell, hitting the ground hard.

Her long hair fell around her head as she lay sprawled out on the cold, hard street. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her cold, wet body, drenched from sweat, the re-opened gashes on her legs and arms from the intense training she put herself through, but also the small, and undeniable piece of pride she had clung to for so long.

She attempted to stand up, but her legs buckled, and she collapsed face first onto the cruel ground. She lay there, taking it in, taking it all in. She was nothing. She was worse than nothing. Her father denied her, detested her very existence. Her sister surpassed her, and rubbed it in her face when ever she could. Her cousin, well, he wasn't the worse. He was kinder now, but he was still greater. He could do anything, while she could do absolutely nothing. She would never equal to these people, she shouldn't carry the title of ninja, or even the title of heiress. She was too timid.

Just this morning, she had overheard her father talking to her younger sister. He told her that anything that her sister had accomplished in life was luck. And the sister had agreed, saying that her older sister was a dud, unfit for the title of Hyuuga.

Of course she was lucky. Lucky to be his daughter. Lucky to have to attempt, and fail, at HIS hellish expectations.

She closed her eyes. It hurt too much to leave them open, it hurt to much to think, to feel, to breath. Every thing went dark for the girl, but somehow, it held an unbelievable promise of peace.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one my lovelies! Hope this inspires some love…for me…and reviews D

I don't own Naruto…so too bad for you, fine someone else to sue.

Chapter one, yah?

Hinata's pupil less eyes flickered open, the searing light giving her a head-ache. She

eventually grew accustomed to the angry light, and sat up. She breathed deeply, taking in the scents of strong medication and sick people. Her gaze flickered around the drab hospital room. Why was she here? She started to panic. What had happened? She flopped back on the bed, trying to remember what had happened.

"_Good morning, Father." She bowed in respect. Her father looked at her, as if she was not good enough to clean his fingernails. She was used to it, however and continued on her way. She entered the kitchen, where her sister, Hanabi, was already seated and eating. Hinata sat across from her, and nibbled on her toast. The younger Hyuuga smirked, and pulled something out from under the table. Hinata looked at it and her eyes widened. _

"_Dear sister, you do know this is forbidden?" She opened the book, and glanced over the notes. "Hyuuga are warriors, not healers."_

"_It's something I'm learning on the side." She stated quickly, making a swipe for the notes. _

"_Well, this is what I think of your 'side' learning." She pulled the book away, and began to rip it apart, page by page. _

"_You…you…" Hinata stammered, eyes watering. It had taken her years to convince Tsunade to teach her some healing jutsu, and so the Hokage had given her those notes to study._

"_Dear sister, I thought we got over that little stuttering problem of yours." Hanabi smirked, throwing the shreds in Hinata's face. _

"_You…little…bitch!" Hinata yelled, reaching over the table and back-handing her sister, who was too stunned to block. The force was great enough to send the smaller girl flying through the kitchen wall. Hinata didn't move for a moment, and then took off. She had run to the training grounds, and had beaten the shit out of several different training posts. Many hours later, the anger had slowed down, and she had just decided to run. Wherever her feet took her, is where she would go. Then she had tripped and fallen. Oh yah…then she had been regrettably knocked out._

Someone must have found her, and brought her back. Someone was forced to go out of their way to save her. She was pathetic. She bit her lip.

"Hinata! You're finally up!" A cheerful voice brought Hinata back to reality. She turned to look at the cotton-candy haired girl who had many a guy wrapped around her finger. Hinata hated her.

"Yah probably thanks to you, Sakura." She smiled, the lies spilling out of her mouth. She looked back down at the bed sheets.

"Tsunade-sama said that you could go as soon as you woke up. You where just suffering from exhaustion, so get more rest at home. I also healed the minor wounds on your hands and legs." She added matter-o-factly. Oh _how_ Hinata wanted to shove something pointy down the girls throat.

"Um, Sakura?" She asked, remembering something.

"Hmm?"

"Who brought me here?"

"We don't know. There was a note at the desk saying that you where in this room, but no one saw who did it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hinata made her way out of the hospital. She sighed as her older cousin ran up to her, eyes wide with worry. He glanced over her, noting any injuries. His eyes fell on her bandaged hands. He looked at her, and she winced. He was pissed.

"What are those from?" He asked, pointing to her hands. When she shook her head and tried to walk past him, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. She twirled around on her heels, smoothly balancing herself out. Neji didn't miss the graceful action; you can't with eyes like his. "Tell me!" He demanded.

"Training. Is that alright with you, Neji-niisan?" Her voice was dripping with venoms, and she shrugged him off sprinting away. He sighed.

'_When it hurts you this much, it isn't alright.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata sped out of Konoha's gates. She veered to the left, staying off the main road. She wouldn't return until she was strong. Strong enough that Neji wouldn't worry about her, where her skill was no longer luck. She was 16 for God's sake. She wanted people to realize that she could take care of herself. She bit her lip. And Naruto wouldn't love that pink-whore. No, he would love Hinata. And he would be Hinata's only; Hinata did not like to share.

She leapt up into the tree branches above. She tied her hair back, and began swiftly jumping from tree branch to tree branch. She would succeed. She promised it on her untouched headband; she would succeed, for this was her ninja way.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey-o! Chapter two! The most I have…EVER written! AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Love me and review, yeah?

Migratedpineapple does not own anything even relative to the topic of Naruto…except for that shika-plushy………………….

Chapter 2, yeah?

"Deidara-senpai?" The masked nin turned towards said blond, who was walking towards them at a leisurely pace.

"Where the hell where you?" The fish resembling blue missing mist ninja asked.

"No where, yah." He replied, walking past them. Of course he wouldn't tell them that he had just run into the most gorgeous piece of art he had ever seen. That would be pushing his freedom limits, and he would probably have to go back and kill her.

"Tobi was watching Deidara-senpai! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi will tell Kisame what Deidara-senpai was up too!" The masked ninja bounced up and down, eager to please. Deidara shot him a glare.

"Oh really? Where was he Tobi?" Kisame asked.

"In Konoha! Tobi saw him saving this girl and…!" Tobi was cut short as Deidara slugged him over the head.

"SHUT UP, YEAH?" He yelled his face red from anger.

"Is Deidara blushing?" Kisame asked with a smirk, making said ninja turn and shoot a glare at him. "What where you doing with the girl, Deidara?" Kisame asked, walking past Deidara, who turned and followed.

"Nothing, yah." He muttered.

_Deidara had been inside Konoha, on a spying mission. He was walking down the street, and this raven haired girl shot past him, almost knocking him to the ground. Seriously pissed, Deidara charged after her, and when he caught up, he found her lying on the ground. He poked her a few times, and then rolled her over. He had realized that her hair wasn't really a raven black, more like a very dark blue. Either way, he couldn't help looking her over. She was...HOT! He picked her up, not wanting to let her catch her death in the cold rain. He realized how soft her skin was. So, smooth, and delicate. She was like perfectly smoothened clay, a masterpiece. He had jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and entered the hospital, easily avoiding the nurses and doctors. He laid her down in an empty bed, in an empty room. He looked once more at her, and then took off, jumping easily out the window._

"Did you cough 'hurt' her?" Tobi appeared from no-where.

"….." Deidara didn't answer. He knew hadn't, but he knew that habit of saying yah after every sentence would bite him in the butt.

"So you did?" Tobi asked, using a shocked tone.

"No! Yah." He exclaimed. Here we go.

"Did Deidara-senpai have a second thought?"

"No! Yah. Shut up Tobi, yah!"

"Deidara-senpai, you pervert! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi would never do that!"

"Shut up Tobi yah!" Deidara whipped around, punching Tobi once again, and sent him flying (once again.) Kisame let out a little chuckle. Being with these two was much more fun than hanging with Itachi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata sat with her back against a large oak tree trunk. She had run for a few hours, and a small village could be seen from where she sat. It would take 20 seconds to hop down to the village. She was on some sort of hill. She bit her lip, looking up towards the sky. There where a few lazy fluffy white clouds, with nothing but blue as a background.

She would have to go through the village, but she wouldn't want anyone to tell that she was a Hyuuga, or a ninja for that matter. She undid the headband that she wore around her neck, and laid it gently into her pack. She took off her weapon pouch that she wore on her leg, and hid it in a pocket in her jacket. She pulled her hair up into a bun, making it seem like she had much shorter hair. Now, what to do about her eyes? Her eyes where the tell-tale descriptors of a Hyuuga. She thought for a while, and then pulled out some bandages from her pack. She wrapped them over her eyes.

'_Perfect! No one will be able to tell I'm Hyuuga. And I will also be able to use __Byakugan_ _and no one would be able to tell, it was the perfect disguise!'_

She would be able to enter the village, pass through it quickly, and get out on the other side. She could be in and out, and no one would be able to tell she was Hyuuga. She stood up, putting the bag back on the way it should, on her back. She took a deep breath, and slowly began picking her way down to the village.


	4. Chapter Three

Oh my gosh you guys! NINE REVIEWS! So many people like it! I know we all love Deidara and Tobi, yah? xD I owe you people so much! I laugh at some people's reviews, the ones that end in 'yah' 'specially. Thank you guys So0o0o0o0o0o0o much! I LOVE YOU!

I do not own Naruto, but I have this strange power to bend their actions to my will in this fic….

A lot of OOCnessissity in this one…be warned…Ino on high sugar intake . 

Chapter three, yah?

"Bark! Bark!"

"You picked up her scent?"

"Bark!"

"Good boy, Akamaru!" The dusty haired boy scratched the horse-sized dog behind his ear, earning a tongue lolling out from Akamaru's mouth, and a happy grin playing on the dogs face.

"Kiba?" The voice brought both the boy and the dog to attention. Kiba turned to his teammate and friend, Shino.

"Akamaru's got a lock on her scent." Kiba replied happily, patting the monster of a dog on the head.

"DoesthatmeanthatHinata'scloseby? Closeenoughthatwecanfindher, like, today?"

"Ino, do you 'like' ever shut up?" Kiba imitated her, copying the tone of the blond girl's voice. Behind the sunglasses, Shino rolled his eyes. Neji roughly sat down on a log, stretching, and gave a sigh. Ino had had WAY to much sugar…again. He glanced in her direction to see her…twitching.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kiba, who scoffed.

"Oh yah? About what?" He asked, pointing his finger to his head and rotating it, indicating that Ino was Ahem 'coo-coo.'

"'Cause I'm beautiful and smart and powerful and intelligent and super and a ninja and I can count to 100 and ILOVESHINOANDNOTYOU!!" Shino spat out the water he had been drinking, and started choking. Kiba roared with laughter, thumping Shino on the back. Neji chuckled, brushing a hand through his long, black hair.

"Evenifhehasscarybugslivinginhimandarefeedingoffhischakarasothathecancontrolethem, I THINK IT'S DEAD SEXY!" Ino finished, rotating in a circle on her heels, and fell down, giggling.

"I told you she goes for the dark, mysterious and…cough…handsome dudes!" Kiba rolled on the ground, laughing so hard, he thought his lungs where going to burst.

Shino rubbed his temples and sighed. He knew that Ino was…umm…'under the influence', otherwise she would not say anything like that. Heck, she wouldn't even THINK that. He also knew that Ino thought he was creepy, because she was really scared of bugs. Ino had done this before, except last time, it had been with Chouji… that was an interesting mission. He let out a sigh, and looked back at Ino, who was rapidly winking at him…or was she still twitching?

Shino cleared his throat. Either way, he was out here because he was looking for Hinata, who he had found out this afternoon was missing.

"_Hinata's missing?!?!" Kiba yelled, pounding his fists into Tsunade's desk. "Did her father do something? Because if he did, I'm going to KICK HIS OLD HYUUGA ASS!" _

"_Kiba, Hyuuga-sama did absolutely nothing. It was Hanabi. Even so, we are getting paid a lot of money for a job we would usually do for free. She was seen heading out the gates three hours ago, so you have some ground to cover. It'll be Shino as leader, Neji, then Kiba, and Ino will replace Hinata." The Hokage stated clearly._

"_I'm warning you all, Ino had some...troublesome cinnamon buns this morning." Shikamaru said with a sigh, coming through the door. He was dragging a drooling Ino behind him, who let out a cackle._

"_Oh shit." Kiba's eye twitched and a look of horror befell onto anyone who was present. _

"OH I LOVE IT WHEN YOU ARE ASSERTIVE!" Ino squealed. Kiba snickered again, and even Neji had on a smirky face.

Shino turned towards the blond, bending down so they where eye-level. "I harbor no feeling towards you, we're wasting precious time, so would you be quiet so that we can hurry and brink Hinata back home."

"But…"

"I am the leader, you will do as I say, and we will accomplish the mission swiftly and safely. Is that understood?" A gleam of light shot past Shino's black glasses as he stood up, and watched Ino bob her head up and down…a lot.

"Anyways…" Kiba interrupted one hand behind his head. "Akamaru says she's in a nearby village, not to far from here. If we hurry, we can catch her before she mixes between too many people, or we would have to wait till she left, because her scent would be muddled with everyone else's."

"Alright." The last member of the team stood up. "I propose we split into two groups, one to enter the village and look for her, and one to wait at the village entrance in case she leaves before we find her."

Shino nodded. "Fine, you and Ino go in, since you can find her with Byakugan, and Kiba and I will only get confused with all the other people."

"Why do I need to take Ino with me? I can find Hinata without her."

"But you might not be able to 'restrain' her without Ino." Shino left it at that, ignoring the shocked look on Neji's face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four my loves! Can't believe it! This is only my second day AT this story ZOMG! I should give all my readers cookies, yah? May the love continue!

Chapter Four, yah?

Hinata was smiling slightly. Everything was going well. Everyone was stepping out of her way, and nodding at her, even though they thought they couldn't see it. It was fun, now that she thought about it. She had picked up a stick a while ago, and was tapping on the road ahead of her. The 'tap tap' sound made her want to giggle. For once in her life, something was going right.

She felt a her heart drop into her stomach as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She bit her lip. The man's chakara was almost non existent, so he wasn't a ninja. She held back a sigh of relief, even as she was shoved brutally down the street, and into a far-off alleyway. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. Who the heck was this guy, what did he want with her?

The person roughly pushed her to the ground. The smell of alcohol whiffed through the air as the man laughed, with a hiccup every now and then.

"Now, you blind hic whore. You wanna play a game with me?" He advanced, bending down and grabbed her wrist. She tried to claw him off of her. She felt tears well in her eyes. She knew she could hold him off. But why did this always happen to her? Something always went wrong. Nothing ever went right. All the gods must hate her, and it made her furious. She threw the guy off, standing to her full height. She was shaking, but not because she was scared. No. now she was shaking from extreme excitement. She smiled darkly. What a fun way to get rid of some unnecessary anger. She lifted her head, and pulled out a kunai.

"What…what is that?" Oh yes, fun indeed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are you?" Neji was frantically looking around for Hinata with his Byakugan. Ino was being absolutely no help at all, her sugar level seriously depleted.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She whined, pulling on his sleeve, making him drop the bloodline limit momentarily.

"DAMN IT WOMAN!" He shoved her off, really getting annoyed. He kept losing his concentration because this wench couldn't keep her hands off of him! LITERALLY!

"Neji! It's getting dark. There's too much ground to cover. Let's do this tomorrow!" She whined some more, walking away from him. Neji let out a sigh. Ino was right. They where getting no where. They should probably wait till tomorrow, when Hinata would either leave, or be moving around. He nodded, and walked after her, still keeping a trained eye out for Hinata.

'_Hinata, where are you?' He asked himself again._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata licked the blood from her kunai. She smirked, and stabbed the man again, this time, rendering his right arm useless. She had already destroyed use of his legs, and now both arms. She was slowly killing him. And it felt good. There was no remorse.

She pierced into his stomach, and twisted the blade, the man muffling a scream. She had earlier pushed a point on his neck, totally destroying the ability for vibrations to be filtered through the voice box. In short, he couldn't so much as whisper. That suited Hinata just fine. She hadn't even had to remove the bandages, or even activate the blood line limit. This was too easy.

When she looked down, she sighed. The fun would have to stop. He was dying from blood lose anyways. She punctured the lung. She smirked as the man took his last breaths and died. She pulled her kunai out, watching the dead body. Dead. She had killed someone. Murder. She was a murderer. She had just killed someone who couldn't defend themselves from her. She killed a (sort of) innocent person. She dropped to her knees, her pale eyes widening. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.

She felt tears well in her eyes, and she emptied her stomach right next to the body. She rubbed her mouth with her sleeve, and started sobbing. She was wretched. She looked at her hands, which where covered with that man's blood. She had licked her kunai, which was covered in HIS blood. She threw up again. She started to tremble, the tears falling down her face. The worse part was, she had enjoyed it. She wanted to do it again. She wanted to see him choke, wanted to see him bleed. She wanted to watch the life leave his eyes. Her hands fell to her sides, the trembling getting worse.

Hinata almost jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her. But she couldn't move, the trembling seemed to make her paralyzed.

"Is this you're first major kill, yah?" A gentle voice asked. She felt herself be pulled in closer; the back of her head now lay against his chest. The trembling slowed a bit, and she nodded.

"I…I…" She squeaked. He hushed her, slightly rocking her in his arms.

"It's alright, yah? He won't hurt you anymore, yah." He said, reassuring her. The trembling stopped, but the tears didn't.

"I have one question, yah?" He buried his face into the back of her neck, sending a tingle down her spine. She could easily push him off, or use 'other' methods. But she didn't.

"When does a blind girl use a ninja tool to fight, yah?" He whispered. He knew. He was one, too. His chakara was off the charts.

"When she's not really blind." She whispered back. She felt a gentle tug on the back of her head, and she could feel the bandages falling away. She kept her eyes shut. The man behind her stood up, and walked so he was in front of her, and kneeled down, once again.

"That's not fair, yah." He sighed. "Open your eyes, yah." She felt them flicker open, against her will. His voice alone persuaded her to open her eyes. She wanted to see the man who offered such a sweet tone.

Hinata's face burned as she realized how close the man had brought his face to her own. She looked up to see a brilliant blue eye staring into hers. Only one could she see, for the other was hidden behind silky blond bangs. The left eye, the uncovered one, was shining, yet filled with shock.

"Hyuuga, yah?" He asked softly, a small smile playing on his lips. She could only nod, her blush increasing. This brought out a bigger smile. "That's okay then, yah." And he quickly closed the space between their lips.


	6. Chapter Five

Hey there everyone! Omgosh! Is it the fifth chapter already? NO WAY! I would love to thank everyone for reading this pathetic piece of poo! DO you know how many people have this story on alert/favorite list? SO MANY! I mean, for me, anyways! Thanks to all of you! I heartith you ever so much! 15 reviews and counting! )

Chapter five, yah?

Hinata couldn't move. She just sat there, eyes wide. Nothing processed through her brain. Something wet ran across her lips, and she involuntarily opened them. The wet thing squeezed through them, and invaded her mouth. It rubbed her tongue, and explored her mouth, touching the roof, and the inside of her cheeks. She was frozen. Was she being, kissed?

Just the thought of her being kissed made her face explode in red. She had been kissed before, but only on the cheek. And it was only because Kiba knew it would make her blush. And sometimes Neji would kiss her head if she was feeling sick…. OFF TRACK HERE! But WHO exactly was kissing her? Blond hair, blue eyes…wait. She only knew one person like that…and it was Naruto…Naruto was kissing her!?!?

Her face hit a new shade of red. Naruto was kissing her. Naruto was kissing her. **NARUTO** WAS KISSING HER! She squealed in her head. But when did Naruto grow out his hair so the bangs covered his eye? And when did the Konoha headband turn into a slashed Iwa headband? She felt her heart stop. It wasn't Naruto. And that thing in her mouth…was a tongue. A wave of nausea hit her. There was a **tongue**. In. **Her**. MOUTH!!

Hinata pressed her hands against the blonde's chest, making him smile.

'_So the Hyuuga is a whore, yah?" _ Deidara chuckled to himself. The Hyuuga was letting him kiss her. It sounded so weird in his head. Looking at her forehead, he sighed in relief at the lack of a seal. She was main branch. And judging by her age, she was the heir as well. This would make a good gift to Leader-sama. His eyes widened at the pain that suddenly exploded in his chest, and he was forcefully ripped away by the Hyuuga herself. He went flying into the back wall of the alleyway, which crumbled under the force of the impact, and fell on him.

Hinata forced herself to stand, picking up the kunai that she had dropped. She spat onto the ground and rubbed her lips with her sleeve. She had Byakugan activated, and she got into the Gentle Fist stance. She quivered, this time from anger. HE HAD BLOODY STOLEN HER FIRST KISS!

Deidara groaned, sitting up while pushing rocks away at the same time. Hadn't he just told himself that he was kissing the Hyuuga heir? He mentally slapped himself. Oh well, seems like she didn't hit any organs, which was weird, since Hyuuga's tend to be very precise.

"I was told that the heir was weak, yah." He stated, grimacing as he used the pile of rock to steady himself while standing. He dodged just in time as the midnight blue-haired girl lunged at him. He stuffed his hands in the packs he carried around his waist. He almost shivered at the killing intent radiating off the once soft looking girl.

Hinata hated this man. He didn't even know her and he already called her weak. And he had **HEARD** that she was weak. Great. She was the renowned weakling, the shame of the Hyuuga clan. Not only that…he had kissed her. Something she only dreamed about doing with Naruto. She was revolted, and charged towards him again, hitting him once more square in the chest. But his hand came up and grabbed her wrist anyways, even though he should have dropped dead. She looked aghast as his body melted. A clone. A clay clone. She tried to pull away, but it had hardened already. She stifled a scream, and the side of a hand hit against her blind spot, and her eyes flickered close, once again falling into darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Deidara let out a sigh. He had successfully caught the Hyuuga heir. SCORE ONE FOR DEIDARA! He smiled. The smile, however, dropped at the sound of familiar voices.

"SEE!! Tobi **told** Kisame that Deidara-senpai was harassing a little…SHIT DEIDARA-SENPAI! You didn't tell Tobi that you're girlfriend was a Hyuuga!" Tobi cried out in awe. Kisame bent over the girl, examining her forehead.

"No seal." Kisame smirked. They could rip her apart, and they could still get the Byakugan.

"For Leader-sama and Itachi-san, yah." He muttered, grimacing. The girl had just barely missed any organs or vital spots, but blood was still falling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Looks like Hyuuga landed some good ones on Deidara-senpai." Tobi laughed.

"Shut-up, yah."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Neji returned, Kiba was on him like a fly would be on a dead body. "Did you find her? Is she safe? Where is she?" He demanded, jumping back and forth in front of him.

"I…we couldn't find her. There were too many people out, and then all of a sudden, everyone went into their homes. And because of past experiences, I tend to try to not look into houses so much." Neji answered, shrugging the man dog off. Kiba and Shino let out a sigh. All of a sudden, Kiba and Akamaru's heads perked up, and for a moment, nothing moved.

"I smell…blood." Kiba muttered. He couldn't tell if it was Hinata's, but something told him that Hinata had been involved. Gut instinct, which was hardly ever wrong for Kiba.

The whole group shot up, and sprinted down the hill towards the small village, fire in their hearts once more. They would defiantly find Hinata, their beloved Hinata.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey there people! Sorry I haven't been updating as fast, its just too hot to stay in front of the computer! So I thought… _'Hmmmm…I have an idea.' _And it goes something like this. I will either update once a week, or if I get 10 reviews for each chapter, and not from the same people in one chapter. I know this is impossible, since I have less than 10 readers…so HAH! Anyways….I thinks I'll try to update them on Fridays, since Tues. and Thurs. I have skating, and then on Wednesday I have paper route…we will have to see, no?

Enough of the chitter chatter PINEAPPLE! LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW, YAH?

Chapter…six, I think yah?

Hinata opened her large, opal eyes. She felt beads of sweat falling down her forehead. She tried to move her hands, so she could wipe them away, but they where tied tightly to the stone wall. Stone wall? Why was she against the stone wall? Why was she in a cave…WHY WAS IT SO DAMN HOT? She struggled against the rope, but nothing happened. She tried to let out a cry, a scream, a shout, anything! But she realized she was gagged. What in the world had happened?

_Naruto_

But it hadn't been Naruto, had it? No, it hadn't been. Hinata let herself fall loose against the ropes and the wall. She began to access her situation.

'_I'm tied to a stone wall. I'm not hanging, but I'm pressed against it. I'm kneeling, not standing. I'm sweating, a lot, and I can feel my chakara slowly being sucked away, like something's eating at it. Oh wonderful, sweat just got in my eye._ _UGH IT STINGS! Umm, anyways… My jackets gone…my shirt is rolled up, revealing my stomach. Who knows why, but it's a small relief from the heat. My baggy pants are also rolled up, so they're more like short-short…Oh my gosh…that means that BLOND touched me! EWW!_

Hinata shook those thoughts out of her head. She looked around. She was indeed in a cave. It was dark, hot, and humid. There was a bandaged stick near her, possibly a fat sword of some sort. It looked heavy. Using Byakugan, she realized that it was, indeed a sword, and it was sucking her chakara out of her. There was no blade on this sword, however. This thought withdrew a long forgotten memory.

"_Neji-niisan!" A fifteen year old Hinata sprinted toward the wounded older Hyuuga. "What h…happened?" She asked, noting the many wounds covering her cousin's body. Scratch marks, bruises, and, shred marks?_

"_I'm fine, Hinata-sama." He smiled, and then winced in pain. "My team just ran into that missing ninja from the hidden village of the mist, Kisame." He replied._

"_What are those f…from?" She asked hesitantly, pointing to the shred marks on his arm. _

"_Those are from his sword, it doesn't cut, it shreds. Not only that, but it sucks chakara as well."_

Hinata licked her cracked lips, wincing as they split easily, and blood rests onto her tongue. A gentle set of footsteps headed towards her.

"So princess is awake, yah?" He asked, holding out the water bottle. She looked at it longingly for a moment, and then turned her head, rejecting it. "I didn't put anything it in, I'll show you, yah." He took a loud gulp, and swallowed. Hinata involuntarily swallowed as well. "See, it's not poisoned yah." He smirked, holding out the water again. But Hinata turned her head farther still.

"Leave her alone, Deidara. It's her problem if she wants to die of dehydration. Don't bother wasting the water." A new voice put in. Hinata looked up at the new arrival, and a set of shivers immediately ran down her spine. He was blue, literally. He had gill-like looking scars near his eyes, and pointed teeth. His hair was blue and pointed to boot. But the thing that scared her most was the hidden village of Mist headband he was wearing, and the long scratch mark that ran through the symbol. This was Kisame, the one who had held of Neji's entire team single handedly. Hinata's eyes widened, and dropped her gaze as soon as the missing-nin caught it.

"Like the headband, Hyuuga-_sama_?" He mocked. "I do remember fighting another one of you, a boy who was just about as girly looking as our Deidara here." He snickered, picking up the sword.

"Don't be so mean to the princess-sama!" The masked nin finally showed his, er, mask. "You should be nice, like Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" He grabbed the water bottle from Deidara. "Here Deidara-senpai! Tobe'll show you how to treat a princess!" He assured, kneeling in front of her, holding himself like he was proposing. Although, Hinata had to admit, the water right now was a lot more valuable than a ring.

"Oh great Hyuuga-sama!" He began, his voice echoing off the wall, his voice filling the whole cave. "Please except this small offering of water from your humble servant, Tobi. Tobi is a good boy; he is very kind to poor unfortunate Hyuuga-sama! Tobi saw that Hyuuga-sama was so cruelly sweating while she lay unconscious, and Tobi took the liberty to remove her large jacket, and roll up her pants and shirt, and Tobi would wipe the sweat from her innocent brow as often as Deidara-senpai would allow it. Tobi is a good boy, but Hyuuga-sama MUST be a good girl and drink all of this water, or else she might die, and Tobi's hard efforts would be in vain!" He finished dramatically, holding the water up as an offering.

Hinata looked at him, and saw 'Deidara from the corner of her eye rolling his eyes, and muttering 'That'll never work, yah.' So Hinata, just because she wanted to deny him the privilege of being right, opened her mouth gratefully, and greedily drowned the rest of the bottles contents. She almost smirked at the look on Deidara's face. And then, just because she felt like it, she thanked Tobi for being so kind and so concerned about her. She needed a camera, the blonds face was priceless.

"This is definitely her scent." Kiba muttered, his nose crinkling at the scents of the mans still-warm-blood.

"She couldn't have done this…" Neji whispered, inspecting the body.

"There _are_ three other scents," Kiba started, "but Hinata's scent is all over the body. She killed him." Neji winced.

"This isn't her style, I wonder what happened." Shino mumbled his face unchanging. Ino came back, still trembling. She had just emptied her stomach of her late lunch. The body was just so mangled, so terribly tortured. And to think of pale, lifeless eyes descending upon the helpless man, it would give the poor girl nightmares for weeks.

"He wasn't even a ninja…" Neji dropped the Byakugan furiously.

"He was drunk, though. And he probably came onto Hinata, and since she was in that state, she probably acted without thinking." Kiba stated.

"So where is she now?" The pale faced girl asked.

"We believe she has been kidnapped, because her scent mixes with another for a moment, and then it gets faint, indicating that she gets knocked out. Then, two other scents come in, and then they take off." Kiba answered her, Akamaru agreeing instantly with a low bark.

"So, the next step will be to go after her." Neji said, standing up.

"No, we need to talk to Tsunade-sama." Shino countered, standing up and stepping away from the large rock crumbling that had once been a wall. He picked up a black cloth with a red cloud. The symbol of the Akatsuki.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey there people, dear readers and reviewers. Yes, I have been holding this chapter captive, mwahahaha… So umm, for the next chapter (not this one, the one after) Tobi and Deidara are going to go over what has happened so far, as to not get confused. Yeah. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, which is why it seems really long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…Nor anything much for that matter.

Chapter seven, yah?

"We should get moving." Kisame stated. "The sun just disappeared behind the mountains." Both Tobi and Deidara nodded, and then all three turned to stare at the captive Hyuuga. She batted her eyes, and then blushed.

"So how do we transport princess, yah?" Deidara asked the obvious question.

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi will carry Hyuuga-sama on his back and…

"P…please d...don't c…c…ca…call me that…" A hesitant voice asked quietly. All three males cocked their heads, and then leaned in towards her, gazing over her face thoughtfully.

"Why?" Kisame asked. Hinata blinked, blushed, and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"What about the floor is so interesting, princess, yah?" Deidara asked, his blond eyebrows furrowed in thought. Hinata opened her mouth, and abruptly closed it, trying to think of something to say. She only looked like a sun burnt fish gasping for air, however, and Deidara laughed. "She could be a relative of yours, eh Kisame, yah?" He teased, ducking as the sword missed him by inches.

. 

"She **WHAT?**" The Hokage yelled, almost falling out of her seat in shock.

"It's true." The Hyuuga muttered.

"There **HAS** to be a mistake!"

"There's no mistake!"

"SHUT-UP!" She yelled, rubbing her temples. "Great, the heiress to the Hyuuga's are missing." She turned to her assistant. "Shizune, bring me some sake." Said assistant sighed, and left the room muttering something about what could a drunk Hokage do.

"So," She turned her attention back to the two guys in front of her. "Where is she now?"

"We believe, Hokage-sama, that she has been kidnapped." The only calm person in the room stepped up, handing the cloth to the older woman.

"Akatsuki…" She muttered. As if on cue, the door broke down, and a very angry blond haired teen stood in the doorway. His bright, blue eyes where sparkling in determination. '_The only thing wrong with his heroic picture is his usual attire. Looks like someone forgot to put away a Halloween costume…_' Tsunade thought to herself, commenting on Naruto's usual orange and black get up.

"Where are they? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HER?" Naruto yelled, barging through Neji and Shino.

"We don't know..."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE HAD OUR GENIUS TRACKING TEAM OUT THERE, AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?"

"NARUTO SHUT IT!" She roared, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and started shaking him roughly. "They where in **no** position to go after Hinata! This IS the Akatsuki we're dealing with. **YOU** should know better than anyone else!" She let her words sink in, releasing him.

"But, this always happens to her." Naruto muttered, lowering his head, a sad look in his eye. "She works so hard, and trains even harder. THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO HINATA! It's not fair! She doesn't deserve this! Out of everyone….she…" Naruto trailed off whites eyes meeting blue.

"I know." Was all the guardian Hyuuga said, but the unspoken emotion was there. Naruto's fists clenched.

"We have to get her back." Naruto stated, meeting Tsunade's eyes.

"Jeez, this is an ANBU job. What could a bunch of kids do?" She asked herself, rubbing her temples. "Alright, fine. But Naruto, you are forbidden from joining in on this mission."

"WHAT?!"

"You know they're after you. For all we know, Hinata is bait." She turned away from the furious blond teen. "Neji, alert Shikamaru. Tell him to report to me." The dark haired Ninja nodded, and then disappeared.

"Granny-Tsunade, PLEASE! I have to do something!" The remaining people blinked in surprise. Naruto rarely begged.

"Well, I'll be able to send out more people, and keep them out longer **if** there are no other side missions piling up."

"UGH! FINE! IF THAT'S THE **ONLY** THING I CAN DO!" He yelled, crossing his arms angrily. Shino raised a dark eyebrow. Since when does Naruto give up so easily…?

>. 

"NOO Deidara-senpai! Don't make her ride in **IT**!"

"And why not, yah?"

"Because when you made Tobi ride in **IT**, it was a fairly uncomfortable ride."

"I did that on purpose, yah."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying, and I CAN, yah."

"But Tobi could piggy-back her! It would be good stamina training for Tobi!"

'_All he needs is some green spandex, a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, buggy eyes…' _Hinata mused to herself. They had been arguing for awhile now.

. 

Somewhere in Konoha, our youthful green beast lets out a youthful sneeze.

>. 

"Why don't you too **ask** her?" a bored sigh came from beside her. She looked to her left, and up. Kisame was leaning against the wall, playing 'baton' with his deadly sword. Hinata gulped as the sword swished past her, dangerously close.

Deidara and Tobi turned to look at her. "Well princess, yah?"

"Tobi's a good boy! He'll be careful!" Hinata dropped her gaze.

"A…anno…" She blushed at the attention, stumping over the relatively simple word.

"See! I knew it, yah!"

"But Deidara-senpai, she didn't **say anything**."

"But obviously, she wants to fly, yah!"

"No! She wants a piggy-back ride from Tobi!

"And why would she want that, yah?"

"Because Tobi's nice to her?"

"No, Tobi's annoying, yah."

"Don't be so mean!"

"UGH YAH!"


	9. Not a chapter

A thoughtless interruption

Me: Hey readers! Because I'm just **SO** cool…I've decided to turn your heads away from the main plot for a moment, so you can read this load of junk. Some people may be confused about what's been happening inside the story so far, so I thought…

Deidara: No one is confused, yah.

Tobi: Tobi has a question!! (Waves hand frantically in my face.) Will there be more romance in the next couple of chapters?

Me: Usually, Tobi, when there is a pairing, there will be romance.

Tobi: Soon?

Me: Possibly.

Tobi:…now?!

Me: No, Tobi.

Tobi: Another question! Will Hyuuga-san be joining Akatsuki soon?

Me: Maybe, I'm still deciding. At the moment, she isn't powerful enough, so not in the near future. If, and why, she gets in, will be decided later.

Tobi: Does Hyuuga-san go back to Konoha to see/beat up father Hyuuga-sama and sister Hyuuga-sama?

Me: I can't tell you what happens, Tobi. It'll ruin the story.

Tobi: Why doesn't Hyuuga-san want to be called 'Hyuuga-sama'?

Me: TOBI THIS IS NOT A QUESTION AND ANSWER SESSION!

Tobi: Why not?

Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

Tobi: Can we do this later then? Tobi still has lots of questions.

Me: UGH!

Dedara: See what I have to put up with, yah?

Me: JUST START!

Tobi: Are you angry?

-.-

"Good-day, yah!"

"Or goodnight!"

"This is Deidara, yah."

"Tobi's here too!"

"So far, princess has run away from Konoha, tired of being weak, yah."

"Hyuuga-san hid herself in a village, pretending she was blind so no one would know who she was. A drunken man tried to do something to her, and she tortured and killed him. That's when Deidara-senpai found her and kissed her, right? Why'd you do that, anyways?"

"That is irrelevant, yah. So I grabbed her and ran, knowing how much Leader-sama and Itachi would like to examine her, yah. Then, we could sell her off the grass country, since they want the Byakugan so bad, yah."

"Deidara-senpai is mean!"

"No, just smart, yah.

"Anyways, now we're headed back towards our hideout."

"Yah."

-.-

Me: That wasn't so painful now, was it?

Tobi: But Tobi _**still**_ has questions!

Me: Like what?

Tobi: What is Konoha doing in attempts to rescue Hyuuga-san?

Me: That will be revealed later.

Deidara: Can we leave now, yah? I want to see you write an **actual **chapter, yah.

Me: So kind….

Tobi: Tobi just realizes that you make Tobi speak in third person. He doesn't do it _**that **_excessively in the manga!

Deidara: Well I don't say 'yah' after every sentence, either, yah.

Tobi: Pineapple-sama is ruining Tobi's good image!

Me: Ehehehe….

Deidara: UGH, YAH! I'm STUCK WITH TWO IDIOTS, YAH!


	10. Chapter eight

Hey there everybody! I'm back, no duh. Since last chapter wasn't really a chapter, I guess I'll write more in this one for yah. Yes, yes, I'm so kind.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapter eight, yah?

It was soon decided (By Kisame, who wanted some peace and quiet from the arguing) that Hinata would ride in the mysterious **IT**.

"_But why, Kisame-san?"_

"_Because what is she uses Gentle fist on you?"_

"_It would be fairly painful for Tobi…"_

"_More like VERY painful."_

Score two for Deidara. So, at the moment, Tobi was gently untying her while humming a cheery little tune. Hinata _would_ have pointed out that thanks to Kisame's sword, she didn't have enough chakra to do anything beyond activating her blood line limit for a short period of time, never mind attacking with her family's fighting style, but she was curious, what was this **It**? Outside, Deidara was busy readying **IT**, and Kisame was busy packing up anything they where bringing with them, and destroying everything they where not, as to hide all evidence of being there. This didn't help Hinata feel any more faith in the people trying to find her.

"There, all done." The masked ninja broke her chain of thoughts, dragging her back into reality. He pulled her up from the wall, helping her to stand with great care. He then tied her wrists together loosely, but intricately, behind her back, removing the gag from her mouth. Kisame straightened out also, leading them out of the cave that had been their hideout.

"Three days goes by fast, eh? I hope Leader-sama doesn't mind that we've been gone for two extra days." He said with a shark-like grin and a sigh.

'_Three days?!' _She gasped. She had only woken up TODAY! Had she seriously been out for two whole days?

Aloud gurgling noise answered her silent question. "Hey Hyuuga-san, are you hungry?" Tobi asked. Hinata shook her head in denial, but the gurgling persisted, making her flush in embarrassment. Kisame rummaged through his pack, withdrawing an apple. He tossed it to Tobi, who caught it while laughing. He held it to Hinata's lips, since she couldn't take it herself.

"Here you go, Hyuuga-san." He said happily. With the grace of a feral elephant, she chomped down on the fruit, devouring it in moments.

"…" Kisame just stared at her with a blank expression. Tobi was laughing hard, making Hinata realize how desperate she must have looked. She flushed a bright red.

"Ne ne Hyuuga-san! You must have been really hungry!" Tobi said between gasps for air, trying to control his laughter. Her gaze dropped to the ground, her face hitting an even brighter shade of red.

"You want some more?" The blue nin asked. Her stomach answered for her, another loud rumbling mixed in with more of Tobi's snickering made her want to feint from the embarrassment.

Kisame threw the peach at Tobi, expecting him to catch it, but Tobi was to busy trying not to laugh to even realize that the fruit had been thrown at him. It hit him roughly on the head, forcing him to pitch forward since it had caught him off balance. Hinata eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen before it did. Tobi came crashing onto the heiress, and since he was bigger, he easily threw her off balance as well. But instead of falling down, Hinata was pushed and pinned against this huge…something. Tobi's masked bumped harshly into her face, earning a grunt of surprised pain from both of them. His gloved hands where on either side of her face, his body was pressed firmly against hers. If it wasn't for the mask…they would be kissing….

Hinata let out a squeak, her face hitting super nova. "Break it up you two, I like my dinner where it is, yah." A familiar voice came from behind her. Tobi immediately leapt ten feet away from her, hiding behind Kisame and twiddling his thumbs. Hinata turned around, her mouth doing the gasping-fish-face-thing again. "No thanks, just like a regular princess, yah." He rolled his eyes.

The opal eyed heiress was too busy looking at **IT **to hear Deidara. **IT **was a large, beigeish pelican-looking bird, and Deidara was perched upon **ITS **back. "W…What…?" She stumbled, eyes wide.

Deidara almost laughed. She was so cute with her big, pale eyes wide, her dark locks long, and curved slightly so it framed her face, her nose was slightly flared, and her lips…lets just not get into that topic, alright. "I _said_ 'no thanks, just like a regular princess', yah. I saved you from falling to the ground with Tobi on top of you, possibly breaking your wrists, yah." He repeated and explained, closing his eyes and crossing his arms in mock annoyance.

"Thank you." Deidara's eyes flew open, meeting the pearl ones, which immediately dropped to look away. The reply had been so quiet; Deidara had to ask himself if he had really heard what he thought he heard.

"Okay, this is getting mushy, just get her to eat the peach and then we can go already." Kisame interrupted, picking up the peach, and tossed it at Deidara, who caught it in a gloved hand, and dusted it off.

'_Both Deidara and Tobi are wearing gloves…_' She thought, hungrily looking at the peach in his hand. She chowed down again as Deidara held the peach out for her to eat, this time more gracefully.

Deidara couldn't help but to watch as she licked the juices from the bitten peach, so it wouldn't go down her chin. He gulped a little, throwing the pit into the forest.

"Alright, time to get in, yah." He hopped off the bird thing, and turned to a flushed Hinata.

"A...Anno…" She fidgeted behind her back, unable to ask a very important question. She looked anywhere, and everywhere, besides Deidara, who in turn was looking at Hinata's face with a blond eyebrow raised. "Anno…" She gulped, her face returning back to its usual bright red state.

"I don't know what 'Anno' means, princess, yah." He replied. Then Tobi rescued her from further embarrassment, untying her bindings quickly.

"Five minutes before Tobi hunts you down, okay?" He asked. She gave a swift nod, sprinting into the forest, and it was Deidara's turn to gape like a fish.

"Tobi, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Deidara yelled, chasing Tobi around in circles, attempting to strangle him.

"You can't tell me that Deidara-senpai didn't realize it!" Tobi yelled over his shoulder, hiding behind Kisame. Deidara stopped running, looking confused.

"What did I miss, yah?"

"Hyuuga-san has been in a cave for the last three days. She's eaten, and drank. What **OTHER **natural urge do we have?" Tobi asked. Deidara flushed, and slumped against the pelican with a scowl on his face.

"Baka…yah."


	11. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone! I just wanted to make sure that you all know what the natural urge thing was about. And NO you perverts…IT'S NOT THAT! She had to use the bathroom…cough….Jeez, for all my friends out there who know me and my sick ways…imagine how much I laughed during this chapter…

Disclaimer: My name is Migrated-pineapple….and I am not smarter than a fifth grader… ((Yes…I watch that show…)) So I am not smart enough to create Naruto…

Chapter Nine, yah?

After Naruto had been assigned several missions, and left to complete them all, Shikamaru entered the Hokage's office, putting a scroll on Tsunade's desk.

"What's this?"

"The rescue plan."

"But I only called for you ten minutes ago!"

"I made this several months ago."

"WHAT?!"

"I believed that one day; someone from the Akatsuki would kidnap Hinata."

"WHAT?!"

"Troublesome…I knew eventually, they would want to lure Naruto out, and the best person for them to kidnap would be Hinata. She's close to him, and she's the weakest female ninja in her age group. Also, because she's main branch, they could study the Byakugan, and them ship her off to the Grass country ((A/N: or village…I don't know which one…)) for a lot of money when they where done with her. I just have to adjust something."

"Why are you so smart?"

"What a drag…"

x

'_What should I do…I have three minutes before he comes after me…could I get away in time?' _ The Hyuuga heiress was finished doing her business, and was debating whether or not to make a break for it. She was almost out of chakra, so she knew she wouldn't get very far, but she was defiant, and she wanted to rebel against her easy capture. She knew, deep down, that she would have to wait for a better chance at escaping then this. So, with a sigh, she headed back to where the evil ninja's waited.

x

One Hinata had returned, she was lifted into the pelican-thingy's beak. She realized, by her sense of touch, and smell, that the great bird was made out of clay, like that clone awhile ago. The beak closed, and she was soon engulfed in pitch black. She stretched, and noticed that, thanks to her small frame, there was enough room for her to lie down with her legs slightly bent, or that she could kneel and her head would just graze the top of the bird's clay beak. There was a knock from the outside.

"I'm taking off now princess, yah." And with a sickening lurch, the bird launched itself into the sky.

x

"Do you think Deidara-senpai will be nice on her first ride?" The orange masked ninja asked.

"I think not. He's mean on everyone's first ride, even when they're on the back of the bid, and not in it." Kisame sighed with disgust. He was lost in thought, remembering his first adventure on the horrible thing. Deidara had purposely thrown him off several times, catching him at the last minute every single time. And why did the earth style ninja love the open sky so much, anyways?

"Tobi, why does Deidara love the shy so much?" Kisame asked, as the two missing ninja's sprinted after the bird.

"Deidara-senpai once told Tobi that when he is in the sky, he forgets all his problems, and he just enjoys himself." Tobi answered, keeping in time with Kisame, easily dodging the smaller branches and leaping on and off the bigger ones.

x

What the two missing ninja's didn't know, was that Deidara was being careful, extremely careful. For some reason, he had this crazy idea that because she was heiress, she might know how good it would be to get off the ground and all the trouble it brings with it.

Once they where high enough so that Kisame and Tobi wouldn't be able to see what he was about to do, Deidara stood up, and easily walked towards the beak of the pelican. He kneeled down on its head, knocking on its beak.

"Princess, you wan to come out and check the view, yah?" The beak flew open, and Deidara lowered a gloved hand into the darkness. A few minutes pasted, and with a small frown, he started to withdraw his hand. That was, until something small and warm latched onto it. He smirked, pulling the girl out from the dark insides of his masterpiece. With precise power, aim, and balance, he threw her over his shoulder so she landed between the wings. He made sure that the clay held her down, and sat down in front of her, his back turned towards the heiress.

"W…wh…why a…are y…you…" She stumbled.

"Why am I doing this, yah?" He interrupted, and she nodded, although he couldn't see it. "I just thought that even a princess needs a break, yah?" He looked over his shoulder, a small smile displayed on his face. Hinata blinked, her pale eyes reflecting some of the light from the almost full moon and the zillions of stars overhead. She blushed, but smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly.

"Th…Thank-you." Deidara looked over her face. Her hair was being blown back, and her face was so milky that the contrast between her light skin and dark hair was noticeable, and beautiful. The soft pink never seemed to leave her cheeks, her eyelashes where dark, and just long enough that they could brush against said cheeks. Her lips…

'_Didn't I say I wasn't going to get on that topic?' _He mentally scolded himself, turning around so the Hyuuga wouldn't notice his own pink stained cheeks.

Hinata had opened her eyes, and was now looking up at the stars, which where in turn twinkling down at her. The fresh, cool breeze blew past her, and, although she didn't say it, Deidara's hair was blowing into her face. It wasn't whipping against her, more like caressing her cheeks. She had to hold in a giggle. The hair was surprisingly soft, and it smelt really nice too. Hinata closed her eyes, taking in the scent with a smile. Maybe being a captive wasn't such a bad thing. When she opened her eyes, she realized something.

"Annno…your cloak is torn…" She murmured, resting her head against his back. She was just so sleepy. Her eyes drooped close for the last time.

x

Deidara had turned his head back to face her when he felt the light pressure on his back. In truth, he was afraid she had been attempting to gentle fist him again. Though, the sight of her sleeping against him didn't slow his quickened heart rate. No, no. In fact, the sight made his heart rate race. She seemed to fit so perfectly against his back, would she fit just as well against his chest? He had already had a taste of her, and he found her sweetly addictive. He licked his lips. He wanted to do it again, to rip that ridiculous jacket from her slender shoulders, to crash his lips against hers, so have her respond readily and desperately, and to…

'_HALT RIGHT THERE!'_ He ordered that train of thoughts. '_Shit...I want her bad...' _He thought to himself with a sigh.


	12. Chapter ten

Ehehe…long time no see? SORRY! I just didn't have the will to write! I am here now…and make sure you read the bottom, I have a special announcement. ALSO!!! Anything I do this month is dedicated to Kyo…I'll miss you so mucho!!

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly-squat because I really messed up this year. (Christmas song XD)

Chapter 10, yah?

"Naruto?" The masculine voice startled the busy blond, who was weeding someone's yard.

"W…What…Shino?" He blinked, blue eyes searching the impassive face in confusion. He stood up and stretched. "What do you want? Do you have another list of chores from Tsunade…?"

"What are you up too?" The bug user inturupted.

"Weeding, unfortunately." He answered, motioning to the yard.

"I know you're planning on going after Hinata." He retorted calmly, watching the blonds face.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Take me with you." The dark haired boy ordered, his voice solemn, his posture unchanging. Naruto looked up surprised.

"What?"

"I've been forbidden from going after Hinata. I do believe they are telling Neji as well, and they've already talked to Kiba."

"Why?" The blond could only ask.

"Because we all hold attachments to her. Hokage-sama is right, we will all do foolish things to retrieve her, we would think of her safety, and not our own." He explained. "So, do you have a plan or what?" Shino continued, smirking underneath his cloak at the look of relief that passed over Naruto's face.

"You trust Naruto to think up a good plan?" A new vice interrupted the conversation, and a brown haired boy hopped out of a nearby tree. A giant white dog walked beside him, barking his agreement.

"Kiba? Akamaru?" Naruto sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "Well now, this changes EVERYTHING."

X

Deidara gently shook the small teen awake. "Look at the sunrise, yah." He ordered.

Hinata opened her eyes, and leaned away from him. Her eyes drifted ahead of them, and they widened in amazement. The bright pinks, oranges, yellows, and reds where sketched across the sky with such beauty, Hinata couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

Deidara had already turned away, but he had heard the obvious noise from behind him, and he smirked. The older boy had waited for the perfect moment, ignoring his own urges to fall asleep. Her head had started out being the only thing against him, but eventually she had ended up using her whole body to support herself against him. She had been warm, and he relished the extra heat for as long as possible, and he had forced himself to wake her up.

Hinata was now craning over his shoulder, trying to take as much as the scene in a possible. She had seen a sunrise before, but up here in the air, she felt like she was actually part of it, adding to its majestic wonder.

Deidara eventually realized what she was trying to do, and quickly (as well as gracefully) pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist, and the clay creation sped up slightly. He laid his head on her shoulder, lazily watching the sunrise. He could feel the heat radiating off her cheek. He smiled, and closed his eyes, just wanting to stay like that for awhile.

When the blond finally did open his eyes, he picked her up bridal style and stood up. He earned a squeak from her, and she instinctively threw her arms around his shoulders. Deidara smirked, and the bird opened its beak, allowing Deidara to gently lay her inside it. Hinata abruptly dropped her arms, her face still pink.

"We'll be there in about an hour." And with that, the beak snapped close.

((A/N I wanted to leave it at that…but since I'm o-so-bad and didn't update in like forever…))

Hinata curled up, and brought her shaking hands up to cover her face. She brought them away sharply and stared at them. They smelled like clay…like him. She must have fallen asleep against him. Why hadn't he just shaken her off? It must have been terribly uncomfortable for him, having her lean against him almost all night.

The girl racked her brain, trying to figure out a reason for why he would let her stay like it. She came to a reasonable conclusion.

"It was a trick." She whispered to herself. It must have been a clever rouse to gain her trust. Yes, that explained the man's actions. But, she realized, not her own. For some sick, twisted reason, she couldn't imagine him being an evil murderer that was part of the notorious Akatsuki organization.

Hinata shuddered. She was in the hands of an evil, sadistic organization. And for the most part, she had actually been enjoying it. With a shock, she realized that she herself had become a murderer.

The heiress felt the tears well up, threatening as always to spill out of control. She had become a monster…transformed into her worse nightmare…

The salty drops began to cascade down her face, and she silently cried at what she had become.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered through quiet sobs. She might never see him again. The teen brought the familiar face back out of her memory, mentally caressing the picture. His loud, courageous filled her head.

"_What are you doing Hinata? Fight back! Don't give up!"_

She rubbed angrily at the slowing tears. She had promised herself that she would get stonger, and here she was, crying like a damsel in distress. She might not be able to defeat the members of Akatsuki, but she could sure give them a hell of a time. She would show Naruto that she was strong enough to defy the dark missing ninjas.

She would show ALL of them.

End!! Okay...I tried to make it longer...and it ened up being shorter! UGH! Oh well... The thing I wanted to intoduce is a competition. It's to help me decide what the best Hinataxperson side pairing would be.

Rules:

1)You review

2)You put your favorite Hinata side pairing under that.

3) You press send.

EASY!! Example:

HinataxBobby Joe.

Also, I can bring people back to life, I have found the way! (My vote it HinataxSasori) This will go on for the next two chapters fter this, to hurry and reviw!


	13. Chapter 11

Okay, mp here…decided to write as much as possible! Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the other one. At the end of this chapter, I will write up the standing for the competition!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I would be writing fan fictions?

Chapter 11, yah?

"This will work, good job, Shikamaru." The Hokage praised.

"Hnn…" Came the lazy reply. The Nara had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong?" The busty woman asked, accurately reading the younger boy's face.

"What if Hinata willingly went with them?" He asked, rubbing his temple.

"WHAT?! You must be crazy! There was a definite sign of struggle, and this **is** Hinata we're talking about." She exclaimed, turning to face the boy with a serious expression.

"Tch…troublesome. Struggles can be faked, and Hinata did run away in the first place. She killed someone, she's changing. She is desperate for acknowledgement from her family, and if she wants to be as strong as it seems…"

"She wouldn't! She's not like that…she's not like…" Tsunade trailed off, a look of pain flashed across her face.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru finished for her. He sighed, and turned around, leaving the room without a goodbye.

The Hokage turned on her swivel chair, so she was now facing the window, petting the small pig on her lap. Would Hinata go so far for power that she would ask the Akatsuki for help?

X

Deidara gently landed the clay bird, and hopped off. The beak flew open, and he blond looked in. The 'princess' was asleep again, her face still red. But it wasn't from blushing. A small twinge of guilt hit him, although with a quick glance at her lips, her expression was far from sad. In fact, it was filled with defiance, determination, and resolve.

The man smirked as the two other missing ninja's grew closer. He loved to break things, and this china doll was proving to be more of an amusing toy than he had first figured.

He gently brushed away her long bangs from her face, his cold fingertips brushing against her warms cheeks. Shivers where sent down his spine, and his gaze possessively flew across the whole of her body.

Apparently, Hinata was a lighter sleeper than he had imagined, because even Deidara's trained, careful hands woke her. Opal eyes met blue, and instantly the pearly gaze dropped.

With a smirk, the blond pulled the heiress roughly from the great bird, and she squeaked as he accidentally rubbed a bruise under her shirt below her breast. Deidara cocked an eyebrow, and lifted her shirt, higher than it had been in the cave, earning a sharp gasp. But even as the Hyuuga girl tried to pull away, the clay manipulator caught sight of the greenish yellow bruise imprinted there. He tried to meet her gaze, but she was looking everywhere, anywhere, other than at Deidara himself.

The blond had already noticed the bruises on her arms and legs when Tobi had rolled up her clothing in the cave, but those where standard for training ninja's. Bu the several that where on her thighs, back, and stomach where the ones that caught his attention. Judging from the shapes, and colors, some where old, most where new. Even when training with an opponent, girls didn't get bruises that close to the chest.

"So even pretty princess' get beat up, yah?" He watched as her face filled with confusion. "Was it your father or your mother, yah?" He taunted, as realization hit her.

Hinata's face burned, and she tugged at the heavy jacket.

"…Or perhaps it was both…because your mother…"

"Is dead." Hinata interrupted. Her voice had been quiet, but sadness seemed to ooze into it, making Deidara realize, with a smirk, that this was a touchy subject. But he wanted this doll broken.

"Really? Did she become drunk, and then you killed her? Because you obviously have something against drunken people, as we witnessed a few days ago, yah." He mocked, watching her reaction with great care.

The young heiress was fighting back tears. She bit her tongue, hard enough that the metallic texture of blood soon found it's way to her taste buds. What had she told herself an hour ago? _'Resist! Fight him! What he wants now is to see you cry, don't give him that satisfaction!' _An inner voice cheered her on, and she took in a deep breath, pulling on the Hyuuga face, the one that only showed impassiveness. Emotions would be seemingly lost if she could keep it up. She could do it, for Naruto…

((A/N: I wanted to end it like this….but…))

Deidara watched with interest as his doll pulled on a look of indifference. She almost seemed to lose life, to lose her fire. She, however, wasn't the first Hyuuga he had had to deal with; he knew that this was just a way to defy him. He frowned. He was used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted the girl to break. So maybe it would take a little longer than he planed…he would still shatter her.

He was looking at her like a child looked at a new toy. At least, he was, until a certain annoying voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Deidara-senpai!" The voice forced him to turn away from the girl, and Hinata took her chance. She shoved her hands into his chest, but dismay filled her as the man didn't crumple to the ground, didn't die. He seemed to melt.

"You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you, yah." She whipped around, instincts forcing her to jolt to the left, dodging the fist.

"Byaku…" She was cut off, as lips once again forced their way onto hers. She blushed angrily, as her wrists were stuck together behind her back with clay.

Deidara released his captive with a smug look. He frowned when he realized that the girl had already slipped back behind that emotionless mask. He grabbed her chin, forcing her glassy stare onto him.

"I **will** break you, yah. Even if that means I have to do it physically, bone by bone." He threatened with a hiss. If she wasn't hiding behind the mask, Hinata would have flinched as the grip on her chin tightened painfully.

X

Well, done with that chapter! Was it a tad longer? I hope so! Man, I'm on an updating role! Sine this was posted almost right after the other one…so far…there are only a few votes…

HinataxSasori (2)

HinataxTobi (2)

HinataxItachixSasorixDeidara

Eheehe…that's right…one is mine! I want to do that one, because there would be conflict between a revived Sasori and Deidara, and poor Hinata would be caught in the middle.

I will do any pairing. ANYTHING! Even the one I hate… (HinataxNaruto) So…vote away!


	14. Chapter twelve

Hey guys….migratedpineapple here! I hope no one is too mad about how long this has taken me! I'm trying to make everything longer, fit in my new secret pairings….plus a lot of other stuff has happened in my personal life. SO! Without further ado… Chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I don't own…yah!

Chapter 12, Yah?

Four human shadows flickered out of Konoha's gates, accompanied by a large, hairy _THING_. They moved silently, heading towards the village were the young heiress had been last accounted for. None of them spoke, concentrating instead on their own thoughts, and on keeping up with the white fluff ball that was already a few miles ahead.

Although they had been strictly ordered to stay put, they all knew that they just couldn't. Hinata played an important role to all of them, affecting their lives in numerous, and different ways.

For the large dog, Hinata was family, part of his pack. She was always good for a quick scratch, a belly rub, and even homemade treats. Her embraces were warm, and he always felt like a part of the team when they went on missions.

For the dog's owner, Hinata had been a source of teasing, comfort, and kindness. She smelled nice, and she was gentle, traits not common among the Inuzuka clan. He liked to think of her as a fragile younger sister, someone who had to hold her when she cried and someone who had to chase away all the bad guys after her.

For the bug host, Hinata was something sweet, simple, and easy to read, the complete opposite of what he himself was. Even though she was shy, she would swallow her fears and do what needed to be done, and for that, he admired her.

To the stoic Hyuuga, the girl had brought out many emotions; Hate, anger, friendship, kindness, and finally love. Yes, he loved his cousin. All her little quirks like her tinkly laughter, her bright blushing, her annoying habits…he loved them all. And since the Akatsuki stole her away, he was going to rip them to shreds.

The most confusing, and angry, member of the group was the Kyuubi boy. Hinata was a good friend who he had been with on several missions. She always had some new move, some new secret to show. She had faced her cousin during the chuunin exams, thus facing her fears. She had taken his motto, and made it her own. The heiress had always cheered him up and on, offering a smile for encouragement. Hinata had become a dear friend, and now she was gone.

The blond clenched his fist. Akatsuki had taken everything from him; His freedom, Gaara, Sasuke, and now Hinata. He didn't care if he was being lured into a trap. He didn't care if he died. He didn't care about the risks, the failure rate, is he was allowed to go or not. He just, plain and simple, didn't care. He wouldn't let that dark organization take another precious person. Ever.

They made it to the small village a few hours after the sun rose. Akamaru, Kiba, and Shino were searching for any left over scents or clues in the alleyway, while Neji and Naruto asked around.

……………

No one had seen the girl, and they all denied the possibility that Akatsuki members could have snuck around unnoticed. Kiba and Shino stated otherwise.

"Although it's faint, Akamaru can follow the scents, unless they split up like crazy." Kiba informed, and the rest nodded, and followed the large white dog as he sprinted out of the village, nose held high in the air.

……………

Hinata was shoved carelessly into a cell by the blue ex-mist ninja. She landed on her face with an 'oomph!' as the air was knocked out of her. Well, having both hands tied up behind her back with clay **and** being blindfolded with who knows what tends to mess up one's balance.

"Sorry Hyuuga-san." Kisame smirked down at her, and then turned around, locking the cell door. He nodded to Deidara and Tobi, and they all set off together.

Hinata listened to them leave, their heavy foot steps slowing fading out. The heiress crumpled in on herself, curling into a ball. Her heart was beating faster than she thought humanly possible.

"_Calm down...Reach for the Hyuuga calm!" _She ordered herself, and she soon felt her pulse slow down, felt herself enter the stoic state her clan was famous for. _"Think…I just have to think."_ And she did. Hinata could feel her chakra being sucked at again, but she was sure she couldn't sense the great sword that Kisame swung around. It must be the cell. Well, something **was** sucking chakra, because Hinata could feel the clay bonds loosening up as all of Deidara's chakra left it. Soon, Hinata could easily pull her hands apart, and she removed her blind fold.

She wished she hadn't.

The young Hyuuga was in an all white room. White walls, white ceiling, and white floors. Sitting up, Hinata realized that she didn't even have a shadow. SO it was a genjutsu…one she had to face a long time ago. One she had to deal with everyday from age six to ten.

The room was a square, a perfect square. The point was to accentuate all of Hinata's imperfections, to bring her over the edge, to force her into insanity. But there was no point; she was already past what was considered sane. Still, Hinata only knew one other person who had had to face this, and she quivered to think that it was he who had trapped her.

……………

Deidara was trudging down the hallway, Tobi and Kisame in tow. Wonderful, now they got to explain to Leader-sama why they were late. Hopefully, they wouldn't be executed for their 'lack of respect to appointed times'.

Tobi was bugging Kisame, demanding to know as much as he could about how the heiress was holding up.

"Was she crying?"

"No."

"Did she fight back?"

"No"

"Did she get mad?"

"No."

"Did she…."

"TOBI!" Kisame interrupted, sounding exasperated. "You can check on her later if you're so worried!" He snapped in annoyance.

"…" Tobi thought it over for a moment, and then shook his head. "I don't think Hyuuga-san likes Tobi very much…"

"What are you babbling on about now?" Kisame asked, rolling his eyes. "She probably doesn't like any of us."

"No…Hyuuga-san is easily embarrassed, and then that one time…when Tobi…ummmmm…. "fell" on her…She probably won't be comfortable alone with Tobi…"

"Ha! I guess that's true. I would go with you, but I gotta go report to Itachi after this briefing." Tobi nodded his head in understanding, and turned to face his last resort.

"Senpai…"

"No, yah."

"Yes?"

"NO, yah."

"So Deidara-senpai will go with Tobi?"

"NO, YAH!"

"Great! Thanks senpai!" Tobi squealed cheerfully, and skipped happily in front of the other two nins.

"Go die in a hole, yah!" The blond snarled, shooting a deadly glare at the extremely joyful ex-ninja's back.

"Love you too, Deidara-senpai!" Kisame chuckled as the ballistic specialist began tugging at his long, blond hair in frustration.

……………

Tobi knocked on the leader's door, as the other two caught up to him. It creaked open, and the three stepped in together. It closed behind them with a heavy groan.

"Was the mission not particularly simple for the three of you?" The fuzzed out image of their leader asked them, annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes, it was easy!" Tobi responded as Kisame pulled out a severed head from under his cloak. Deidara's nose wrinkled in disgust. How could Kisame carry that thing around with him this long? The rotting head stunk for heavens sake!

"Why then, were you so late?" The leader wasn't asking, it was a demand.

"We picked up something along the way, yeah." Deidara answered, refraining to looking Pein in the eye.

"A Hyuuga girl, by the looks of it." A feminine voice entered the conversation. Her entrance was silent, and Deidara wondered if she had just been there all along.

"Hyuuga…." Pein thought it over, liking the sound of the power it would give him. "Main or branch?" Curiosity replaced the faint anger in his voice.

"Main, and the heiress as well!" Tobi answered quickly, determined to keep the powerful ninja on his good side.

"Really…Konan, please have a look at her."

The woman nodded her head, and disappeared in a flutter of paper.

……………

Well, that's the end of that chapter, hope you enjoyed! By the way, I have tallied up the score, and I have decided on two other main pairing inside of Akatsuki, and two out. On of those is obviously SasoriXHinata, and the other obvious one is NarutoXHinata. The other ones will be a surprise! LOVE YAH!


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own, sucks to be me.

Chapter 13, yeah?

"_Father! F…Father, p...please!" The seven year old begged, but the door was only slammed on her face. She fell into a crying heap, the door disappearing from view. Shaking from her heat breaking sobs, she curled up into a ball, squeezing her eyelids shut. _

_She hated this room, feared it. But no matter how much she begged, promised, or pleaded, she would just be locked up. She didn't understand why she was in the white room, but it must be because she had done something awful. _

_She was let out four hours later, her torture done for the day. She bolted away from her family's property, running as fast as her little legs would allow. She was headed for the park, the only safe haven the scared heiress knew of. She was so upset; she hadn't been watching where she had been running until too late. _

"_Oomph!" Her breath escaped her as she fell onto her rear end, tears streaming down her face. She didn't look up, rather down, as her tiny fingers gripped the loose gravel around her. Her tear stained face exploded into a shy blush, as she stumbled out an embarrassed apology. _

"_Hinata-san?" The young Hyuuga looked up, blushing when she realized just who she had bumped into._

"_U...Uchiha...san." She greeted with an ever present stutter, forcing her small body onto her feet. "I...I...I'm s...sorry..." She began, bowing her head. _

"_You're crying." He pointed out gently, kneeling in front of her. He put a gentle index finger under her chin, lifting it up and turning it to face him. "Did they put in the room again, today?" He asked softly, wiping her straggling tears off of her cheeks._

_All little Hinata could do was nod her head in shame, until her pearly gaze fixed onto the unusual new piece of his uniform. She gasped, eyes widening in pleasant shock and admiration._

"_Uchiha-san...h...has become...ANBU?" She asked, her voice changing so quickly from utter depression to surprise, curiosity, and joy. _

_All he did was nod, but he cracked a small smile at her brightened face. 'Oh, how quickly does a child's emotion change.' He thought to himself, standing up. He extended his hand towards the girl. _

_The heiress looked at the hand, confusion making her eyebrows knit together. He chuckled, amused at her picture-book face. Dear Hinata was so easy to read._

"_You're headed for the park, right? Mind if I accompanied you?" He asked, smiling down at her as she shyly took her hand._

Hinata opened her eyes, realizing with shock and horror that she had had actually fallen asleep in this god forsaken place. Looking around, all hope left her heart. She was still stuck in this white-walled room. She looked up as a rustling noise reached her ears. In front of her, almost magically, stood a bored looking female ninja, a huge bauble under her lip. The heiress gaped for a moment, completely shocked.

The woman either didn't notice, or (more likely) didn't care. She strode towards the younger girl gracefully, and, in a sweeping moment, brushed the Hyuuga's bangs away from her forehead. Although her eyes were heavily lidded in what seemed to be boredom, she nodded her approval.

"So it seems he was able to capture the Hyuuga heiress after all." She muttered, before pulling away.

Hinata could only watch as, when the shinobi had moved away, the woman exploded into a thousand little pieces of paper. The small, perfectly square pieces all faded out right before they hit the ground, making the heiress stare in blunt fascination, before shaking her head vigorously. That must have been an illusion. At least, she hoped it was an illusion. Leaning back against the closest wall, she ran her fingers through her knotted mass of tangled midnight hair. She felt so dirty, and wished she had a bath, clean clothes, and a brush.

Turning her thoughts back to her recent day dream, the heiress realized it to be, in fact, a memory. An old, _old_ memory, about eight years ago, actually. Back to the time when she put up with the torture chamber fours hours out of every single day. Not happy times for Miss Hinata, obviously.

Closing her eyes again, Hinata recalled the rest of the memory.

_The park had been relatively empty, with little to know children playing on the jungle gym. Hinata and her escort headed over to the small deserted swing set, situated just a bit further away from the main playground. She sat in the middle seat, and he sat to her left, leaving only a single swing to her right. As soon as she sat down, she went straight to work, pumping ferociously to gain momentum and height. As soon as he sat down, he winced. There was a reason people his age didn't attempt to sit on the plastic, and it had something to do with the seat being too small for his rear end. So, while she kicked constantly, he just watched her with a knowing smile._

_When Hinata had finally grown tired, and her swing came to a complete stop, she turned her head, returning his small smile with a large, obviously pleased one._

"_Feeling better?" She bobbed her head as an answer to his question, her grin widening a fraction. It had been awhile since she had smiled like this. _

"_U...Uchiha-san?" Hinata's voice caused him to blink in question. "Wh...Why does f...father...p...put me in the...in the room?" Her happy face had grown sad; her eyes gazed seriously up at his face. _

_He looked at her own childish face. Her face was thinner than most children's, dark rings under her eyes, and her face was paler than usual. She had been having nightmares, which were probably induced by the white room. _

_He too had had to deal with the torture chamber; it was the one of the few similar things that the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's but their successors through. The whole point of it was to build up an inner defense, would supposedly teach the person self control, dignity, and an aloof attitude. There were two ways a victim who was subjected to such treatments would turn out. _

_One might end up like himself, someone who could act cold or emotionless, and someone who would never break under pressure. He had become the favored outcome that would exist from this torture._

_Hinata, however, was an example to the polar opposite of the perfection. One would be broken, timid, anxious, and fragile. Obviously, this was the reason Hinata's father ignored her. Not only was she too cautious and weak, she was too scared to stay in close to an opponent long enough to find an opening. He knew this would never change. Hinata would never be good enough for her father, especially when he should start with her confidence, not just thrust her into the fight. _

_That was why poor little Hinata had to go through the same, treacherous routine every day. That's what made her believe she had done something wrong. He looked into her innocent eyes, and knew he couldn't break her heart._

"_Because he's afraid someone will snatch you away when he's not looking. The door disappears so that no one can get in and harm you." Her face lit up with delight, not even guessing it was a lie, and the smile spread across her face. _

"_Nii-san!" An angry voice made him look away from the heiress, the exasperated sigh escaping from him making Hinata giggle._

"_Sasuke." He sighed, watching his brother storm over to stand in front of the pair. _

"_What are you doing with __her__?" Sasuke growled, glancing at Hinata with a strange look. She blushed, and looked down at her tiny feet._

"_Actually," Her escort saved her from her embarrassment by bringing his brother's attention back upon himself. "I was just teaching her a super cool jutsu that the Hokage just taught me." He lied, shrugging as the two children looked up at him in disbelief._

"_No fair! You never teach me anything!" Sasuke whined, watching as his older brother stood up. _

"_That's because Hinata-san is easy to teach. She learns fast and works hard. Not to mention, she doesn't bother me. Now, we were having a private conversation before you interrupted..." He made a shooing motion with his hand, causing Sasuke to pout and turn, stomping his feet as he moved away, sulking the whole time. _

_The elder rolled his eyes before turning to Hinata. "It seems like I must leave now, Hyuuga-san. I need you to keep a secret for me though, okay?" When she nodded curiously, he continued. "Good. I'm going to be leaving soon, and I won't be coming back. Don't look at me like that, I'm not done yet. _

"_I want you to get stronger, so that when we meet again, and we will meet again, you'll no longer call me Uchiha-san..."_

Hinata's head jerked up as the genjutsu dropped, and a man was standing before her. His cold eyes seemed to drill holes through her, seemed to look right to the soul.

"_You'll call me..."_

"Itachi...sensai..."


	16. Chapter 14

"They were definitely here

Hey, Migrated pineapple here! Sorry for the super...SUPER late reply! Just know this one took forever, and I worked really hard on it! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would have been shot. And since I haven't, I don't.

Chapter 14, yeah?

"They were definitely here." Kiba sighed, pressing his hand against one of the cave walls. He rested his forehead against it, closing his eyes, and inhaled the sent. "Hinata..." He muttered, balling his hand into a fist. He pounded it against the wall, his obvious agitation growing rapidly. "Why her of all people?!" He growled aloud, opening his eyes and glaring at the wall.

The large white dog padded up to him, licking his other hand for reinsurance. Akamaru had noticed his human partner had bonded quite closely to the Hyuuga heiress, not like a mate, more like a best friend partnership. The dog could sense the distraught in his best friend, and he resisted a growl. He was missing Hinata as well, but he couldn't lose control of his emotions, especially when Kiba needed him most.

"Calm down Kiba." Shino retorted, keeping his voice carefully monotone. He too wished to punch something, but he kept his posture schooled, and it never changed. He knew the angry buzzing from inside him gave him away, but years of practice told him not to go crazy, or start smashing things.

Neji looked up absently from searching for more clues. Beneath Kiba's fist was a large crack caused by the Inuzuka's latest outburst. He rubbed his temples, his Byakugan shutting off. It was obvious to his all seeing eyes that everyone was on edge. The Hyuuga realized that he too was starting to lose patience. His temper was easily invoked, and he would snap at anyone who spoke to him. If it wasn't about Hinata, he didn't care.

"We will find her." Neji, Kiba, and Shino raised their heads to look at the frustrated blond who was glowering at them. Piercing blue eyes glared at each one in turn, as if daring them to argue. When none of them did, he smiled, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "We've got the number one nose, the number one eyes, and the number one bug guy on our team. We're unstoppable!"

"Bug boy...?" The atmosphere suddenly became a lot colder as the dark haired ninja moved to stand in front of the blond. Being shorter, Naruto got the full front of the glare.

"Umm... I mean... the number one at relaying?" The blond laughed, rubbing the back of his head. A loud growl from his left made sweat drip down from his forehead. Well, if a large, angry looking white bear-dog was growling at you, you would be sweating too!

"And the number one dog in the entire world?" Naruto backed away, while Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, and we get stuck with the number one hyperactive surprising ninja in all of Konaha!" Akamaru barked in agreement, and Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Neji smirked, while Naruto scowled.

...

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran down the halls, the little pig following at her side. "Tsunade-sama!" She burst through the door, then dead-panned. The honorable Hokage was passed out on her desk, a bottle of sake in her hand. Drool had collected on the desk, and loud snores echoed the room.

The assistant quickly picked her way through the messy office, heading towards the unsuspecting woman. It was a dangerous thing, waking up Tsunade. She would often wake to realize several people were knocked unconscious, and would refuse to take the blame, even when Shizune recorded it.

She stood a ways off, hoping she was out of range. She sucked in a deep breath, and then screamed at the top of her lungs. For a moment, nothing happened. Tonton crawled out of its hiding place in confusion.

And then...All hell broke loose.

...

Shikamaru opened the door to the Hokage's office, and raised an eyebrow at the Hokage bent down and examining a heavily beaten Shizune. The room was suspiciously clean, although the smell of alcohol was heavy in the room. He was curious, but not enough to ask what had happened. It would be too troublesome to question the Hokage.

"Ah, Shikamaru, have a seat." The busty woman waved at the chair in front of her desk without looking up. The Nara sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the hard chair, glancing over at the Hokage while she made a couple hand signs. A faint green glow emitted from her hands, and she swept her hands over her assistant.

Shikamaru sat down, reclining lazily in the chair. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Tsunade healing Shizune. He suspected him being here was related to Naruto and the others taking off. Of course, the genius had seen this coming, but it would have been far too troublesome to say anything. So he had just let the events unfold as they may, and it resulted in Naruto putting a team together and taking off after the young heiress, presumably to save her.

"So, I'm guessing you know that Naruto disobeyed me and went after Hinata anyways." The Hokage interrupted his thoughts, and although he still had his eyes closed, he knew she still hadn't looked up from her work. Shikamaru knew that she would be calm for know, but one slip up...and he would be the one who had to be healed.

"I had suspicions." The shadow user replied in an even voice. He opened one eye when the pink pig hopped onto his lap. It was shaking, and it looked seriously disturbed, like it had just witnessed something horrifying.

Tonton had developed an attachment to the lazy chunnin, although he wished it hadn't.

"Is that so?" The Hokage's voice was also kept carefully in check, and didn't reveal any anger Shikamaru was certain was lurking inside of her. He involuntarily gulped. The calm before the storm...

...

Deidara and Tobi were making their way back to Hinata's cell, the masked ninja skipping around the blond with excitement. The ballistic specialist wasn't nearly so exited, but that didn't make Tobi any less enthusiastic.

"We're going to see the princess! We're going to see the princess!" He chanted happily, still going around Deidara.

"Will you shut up, yeah?!" The blond snapped, elbowing the taller hard enough that he slammed into the wall.

"Ow...that hurt senpai!" Tobi cried out, just to be ignored. The masked ninja pushed himself off from the wall, shook his head, and darted ahead of Deidara again.

"I wonder how princess-sama is doing..." He mused aloud, putting his forefinger to where his chin should be located. It was hard to tell, with the mask and all.

"She'd be better if we left her alone, yeah..." Deidara grumbled, still not pleased to have been recruited for this. He had had time to think, and he realized that it would cause a lot of problems if he became attached to her. Not only that, but then Pein-sama would be able to hold some weakness against him. Oh yeah, since she was Hyuuga, Itachi would know her.

The blond had been so lost in thought that he walked right into his partners back. That snapped him out of it, and Deidara was seriously angry.

"What was that for, idiot, yeah?!" He snapped, shoving Tobi away. Deidara sensed a vague presence, but he pushed the uneasiness following aside. He just wanted to get in there, talk to Hinata, and leave.

Deidara swung the door open, ignoring the sudden flux of killing intent. He raised one blue eye to gaze curiously into red ones. "What do you want Itachi, yeah?" He asked, scowling at the bland expression on the dark haired boy's face.

Itachi didn't reply. Instead, he side stepped the blond, nodded to Tobi, and left the room without a word.

Deidara turned to look at the girl, who was slumped into the corner, eyes wide with awe and fear. He didn't move as Tobi bounded forward, waving his hand rapidly in front of her face.

"Princess!? Princess!" The masked ninja then began to shake the girl's shoulders, cringing when her head lolled back and forth.

"Here, move yeah." Deidara pushed Tobi out of the way, examining the heiress carefully. "Dilated pupils, no response, and an increased heart rate..." The blond ticked off the symptoms in a murmur. "Just a strong genjutsu, yeah."

"I didn't think Itachi would do any worse." Tobi muttered in a voice not quite his. He reached out, gently brushing away some stray hair from her face. Deidara raised an eyebrow, not sure to as how he should react.

"Well! She looks fine to Tobi, let's get out of here!" The masked ninja jumped to his feet, skipping out the door.

"All that complaining for three minutes, yeah?!" Deidara snapped, setting the Hyuuga down carefully into a lying position before he too left the room, closing the door behind him.

...

The shadow manipulator stepped out of the Hokage's office, which had gone quiet a while back. After explaining why he hadn't told her about the possibility of Naruto gathering some of the others and heading out, Tsunade had been quite calm, and had fully understood the situation. Promising to help out at the academy, do some D rank missions, and agreeing to be on her village council for a time helped as well.

"Hey Nara!" One of the tower gaurdes called out to him as he exited the building. "Nice shiner!"

Shikamaru reached up to touch the already showing bruise around his eye, and winced. Okay, so maybe it had only helped a little...


	17. Chapter fifteen

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Sorry for the REALLY late update. I'm not very reliable, neh? Ah well, I hope you all know your patience will be rewarded. I have decided to make this chapter longer than ANY other, at least double my usual. My hope? Two thousand words. That's right. I am attempting the never before attempted…for me anyways! I hope you all enjoy my hard work!

Much love to the reviewers who have been threatening and pushing me since my first chapter!

Disclaimer: Geez…how many more times must I say this? I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 15, yeah?

_Hinata looked around, her eyes widening_. _"_Genjutsu_?"_ _She thought to herself, noting the weird discoloration of the world around her. Red, white, and black. That was it. Was she supposed to dispel this? Was that the first assignment? But she already knew how to dispel the illusions. So what was this really?_

"**Watch**_."_ _Came the simple command, and she raised her head. She couldn't figure out where the voice had come from, but it sounded an awful lot like Itachi. So, he was going to show her something? But, why didn't he just tell her?_

_A loud scream and a thump caught her attention. She turned to look down at the floor in front of her, and her eyes bulged. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but nothing came. She clutched her throat, panic rising in her. She tried to scream again, but not even the raspy sound of air passing out of her vocal cords sounded. Hinata realized that she was getting too exited about an illusion, so she took in a few breaths, fighting to calm herself down. It took a few moments, but she eventually she was ready to reopen her eyes. This time, before she panicked, she assessed the situation. _

_The dead body was still lying in front of her. The scary part was that Hinata knew exactly who the body belonged to. It was Sasuke's mother. Her body was far less mutilated than the one that suddenly fell on top of it. Blood leaked from the countless puncture wounds on the bodies, and it flowed down the wooden floors to the sliding panel door. _

_Hinata resisted the urge to vomit as she stared wide-eyed at the pair. Sasuke's parents…Itachi's parents…they were dead. She could almost smell the death as she backed away quickly, stopping only when her back was pressed firmly to one of the walls. The Hyuuga slid to the floor, feeling the tears prick her eyes. They were respectable people. They were well liked, even by some of the Hyuuga branch members. _

_The heiress could only pry her eyes away from the bloody scene when she heard the soft padding of running feet. The sound stopped right out side the door. The entrance slowly slid open, and a shaky, frightened voice called out._

"_Mother? Father?" A young, wide-eyed Sasuke asked. Hinata watched him gape when he saw his family members lying on top of each other, dead. Sympathy came in agonizing amounts from the heiress as she shared his aghast horror. She wanted nothing more than to scoop him up and run away. His face was breaking her heart. _

_When the sudden flash of hope crossed over his face, Hinata couldn't help but turn to see what he was looking at. Someone, a ninja, had appeared from the shadows. From her point of view, all she could see was the back of a man clad in ANBU wear._

"_Itachi-nii-san, what happened?" Sasuke asked, and Hinata's eyes widened. Itachi? She had heard that it was Itachi who had slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. But she had never imagined that the murder had been this severe. _

_When she turned her attention back to the younger Sasuke, she saw that he had dropped to his knees, the hope once displayed on his face was long fled. Hope had been replaced with a mixture of horror, fear, and confusion._

"_Why?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Even though he was terrified, anger had snuck into his voice. Hinata could only hold her breath for Itachi's reply. _

"_I wanted to test my abilities." Came the simple, flat reply. A few more words passed between them, but Hinata was no longer listening to them. Itachi's words were running through her head as she began to tremble. No sound was produced, but Hinata knew her teeth had started to clatter together violently. This wasn't the Itachi she remembered. The cold, flat voice couldn't belong to the soft, smiling teen from her memory. _

_Hinata had always secretly believed that it couldn't have been her Itachi-senpai that killed the whole Uchiha clan. But now, watching as he ruthlessly beat back his brother as Sasuke fruitlessly attacked Itachi, she could see it all to well. _

_As the younger brother rose to his feet, crying and running out the door, Itachi turned to stare at her. "You will follow." He commanded, and then disappeared. On shaky legs, she stood, using the wall to support her. She found she could not refuse the order. _

_When she caught up to the little Sasuke, she found him staring in fear up at his older brother. She only caught snippets of their conversation, before Sasuke dropped to the ground again, screaming and clutching his head. Once again, Itachi turned to Hinata, and nodded his head to her. _

…..

Hinata opened her eyes, finding herself back in the empty cell. She could feel the trace amounts of his chakra disappearing. She tucked her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She then bowed her head, and cried.

…..

Neji sat up, suddenly alert. His defense instincts forced him to his feet while he activated his bloodline limit. Several chakra signatures had surrounded they cave that his small squad ha decided to camp out in. He saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino stand silently behind him. Naruto continued to snore loudly.

_Konoha._ Kiba mouthed, and a stream of black began to appear from under Shino's collar and sleeves. Neji knew Kiba and Shino had fought together successfully over the years. On some occasions, he had witnessed them first hand. He had also watched when Hinata fought with them, so he knew already the best way to accommodate their particular styles.

Kiba and Akamaru shot forward, instantly hidden within a huge swarm of buzzing, black insects. Once at the entrance of the cave, several smoke bombs were set off. This is when Neji and Shino officially entered the fray.

The Hyuuga darted into the smoke, heading towards the closest opponent. He caught the shinobi by surprise, instantly paralyzing him with his juuken. A loud snapping sound and a cry of pain indicated that Kiba and Akamaru had gotten one as well. A sudden lack of chakra from two of their opponents showed that Shino had brought two down with his bugs.

As the smoke cleared from the battlefield, Neji scowled when he saw who was left. There was four ninja left, and they would be the hardest to beat. He knew Konoha would send some high level ninja after them, but whoever thought of this group had planned carefully, and it was something not even Neji had planned. The four that had been beaten down at first were just initiated chuunin. Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Shikamaru stood standing with varied looks and emotions.

It had been a crafty move to send their sensei's after them, and it was probably the Nara himself who had thought of it. It would be hard to fight against people that not only knew their preferred fighting styles, but most of their moves as well. Come to think of it, that was probably why Shikamaru had recruited them for the job.

"Neji, I know you are upset that Hinata-san was taken away in the prime of her youth, but you must cease these fruitless actions at once!" The green spandex clad man cried out. His huge, fuzzy eyebrows were slanted into a concerned pitying look.

"You four are to be escorted to Konoha immediately." Came the snap of the female ninja. She had a set angry glare fixated on her two students. "I know Hinata needs to be found immediately, but you're just wasting the Hokage's time and resources by making us came after you."

"Where's Naruto?" The gray haired man asked with a sigh. "Is he still asleep? I thought I trained him better about sensing danger…" Kakashi sighed again, turning his bored gaze back to the little orange book in his hands.

"We're not going back to Konoha." Kiba growled. "We're hot on Hinata's trail. I'm not giving up now!" He took an aggressive step towards his sensei, the huge dog at his side barking in agreement. Shino nodded as well, his insects giving off an angry buzz.

"If you don't come back peacefully, there is the possibility that you will all be marked down as missing ninja's, and we will treat you as such." Kakashi drawled, his one visible eye not rising from the text in front of him.

"Although comradery to each other is important, you must think of and obey the needs of the village above everything else." Kurenai spoke calmly, her glare softening. "I want Hinata as much as you do. But I need to trust the Hokage and her decisions, because she leads the village that I am most devoted to. You know that this is true for all shinobi."

Neji watched as her soothing words slowly brought Kiba and Shino's reselve. Akamaru went so far as to whimper and lower his tail in submission. Anger seared through the Hyuuga's veins at their actions._ "How dare they! To give up just like that?!"_

"That may be true for the rest of you," Neji spoke up, the condensed ferocity seeping into his voice. "But ever since I was a child, my loyalties lie with my clan above even the village. Hinata-sama is part of my clan. Therefore, my loyalties lie with the future head to my clan." He seethed coldly, lowering himself into the traditional Hyuuga fighting stance.

"Hinabi has officially been named the heiress of the Hyuuga clan." Shikamaru finally spoke up, using his usual bored sigh, as if the whole situation was just too troublesome. He didn't so much as flinch when the full force of Neji's confused glare was sent in his direction. Even if Hinata was to come back now, she would be denounced the title of main branch, stripped of all her power, sealed, and but in the lower branches." For a moment, he stopped, rolling his shoulders. The silence around him was suffocating. 'Hinata is no longer the heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

…..

Extra:

The wonderful adventures of Tobi

Chapter one

Treasure.

Sasori was sitting on the couch, reading a scroll that depicted his next mission. A pair of whispering voices came from the door way, and the puppet master raised his eyes to check what was going on. His jaw dropped as the pair entered the room, coming to stand in front of him.

Kakuzu was dressed up in a pirate outfit, and Tobi had several cardboard boxes (painted silver) strapped to him. They looked utterly ridicules, and Sasori could only gape at them.

"Hello, I'm Patches the pirate hear with my robot, Tobi."

"Greetings, Sasori-san! Today, Tobi is a robot!"

"Today, I'm going to talk about my favorite thing in the whole wide world, treasure!"

"Treasure- A concentration of riches, usually thought to be lost or forgotten until it is rediscovered."

"Yeah…thanks Tobi…I'm sure everyone knows what treasure is…"

"Yes! Tobi is a very good and helpful robot!"

"-sighs- I like to think of treasure as something nice and shiny…"

"Shiny?! TOBI IS SHINY!! Does that make Tobi treasure?"

"Not everything is treasure Tobi…I mean like crystals or gold."

"Crystals? Tobi's internal systems are composed of several crystals!"

"It is?"

"Yes! And many of Tobi's cables are plated in gold!"

"Oh…really?"

"Yes really! Is Tobi treasure now?"

"Yes…I guess that makes you very valuable treasure…"

"Splendid! It makes Tobi very pleased to be valuable!"

"Good…Good. So would you mind if I…ahem…'borrowed' some of your parts?"

"Borrow? But Tobi needs his valuable parts! See?" –pulls out some sparkly pipe cleaners and some multicolored plastic jewels-.

"Ah….JUST KIDDING! There's nothing more…uh…valuable than our…erm…'friendship'."

"Your humour is curious, Patches-san. But that provides Tobi with much relief! Goodbye now!"

Sasori watches as the pair of them shuffled out of the room. He was left blinking and alone. "Okay….what the fudge nugget…"

END!

R&R PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 16

Ehehehehe…so it's been awhile, neh? PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE! It's been, what, over a year? Dear Kami I should be shot….ANYWAYS! I'm back to try to work through this story. Reading back on it now I've realised how crappy it was….hopefully no one is too upset if my writing style has changed. I hope to make all of you proud, and to reward you for your patience! Feel free to yell and have a fit, I definitely deserve it….

Anyways! Without any further stalling, here we go!

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything Naruto based a year ago, and it hasn't changed at any point.

CHAPTER 16 YEAH!

"What do you mean? Hinata is the heiress!" Kiba snapped, confusion and distress evident in his voice. All eyes were trained onto the young Hyuuga. He had not removed his steely glare from the shadow user, his posture was impeccably stiff; he seemed frozen. Shikamaru did not lower his steady gaze from the male before him, knowing all too well that Neji could very well attack him at any moment.

"Hiashi-sama…has declared this?" Neji asked slowly, trying to grasp what was being implied. He had to fight not to tremble as Shikamaru nodded his head. Hinata was no longer the heiress. Hinata would be branded if she ever returned. Hinata would be a servant to her sister, her brat of a little sister who would torment her for the rest of her life. Hinata could be killed with the seal. Hinabi could kill Hinata.

The Hyuuga would never be changed.

Neji clenched his hands into fists as he turned his glare to the ground. The unjustness pummeled him into silence, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The ninja around him looked sorrowfully at him, at each other. With Hiashi not in support of his daughter's rescue, the Hokage would not be able to justify a rescue to the village leaders. To go against her direct order was treason, punishable by death.

"I, see…" Was all Neji said, and everyone sagged from relief or simply helplessness. Quietly, the camp was packed up, and Kakashi went to look for his still sleeping student. Neji, Kiba, and Shino all dragged themselves around, a mutual empty feeling engulfing them. Nothing was said, but as Gai laid a supportive hand on his shoulder, Neji felt anger rip through him like an angry flame. He wrenched his shoulder away from the touch, scowling angrily at anyone around him. The pain of losing her was almost too much to bear, and he had always been one to turn pain into anger, into hate. Curse the Hokage and her inability to stand up to the elders! Curse Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi and Shikamaru. And curse Hinata for leaving!

Neji was deep in his cursing the world as Kakashi slipped out of the cave, moving to speak to Shikamaru, who let out a loud sigh and mumbled his favorite catch phrase in exasperation. Kiba, with his exceptional hearing, understood what was being passed between them, and let out a triumphant grin. In a brief signal, both he and Akamaru bolted towards the tree line. Shino reacted only a moment later, running in the opposite direction. Kurenai leapt after Shino, Gai sprinted after Kiba, and Kakashi nodded his head to Shikamaru before leaving the small clearing as well.

"Naruto wasn't there, was he?" Neji asked, a grim expression crossing his face.

"Nope, Kakashi thinks he took off before we even got there." Shikamaru answered, rolling his shoulder in anticipation. They were the only two left. The tension arose as the two males sized each other up. Both were geniuses in their respected area of expertise, but never before had they been pitted against each other. Neji activated his Byakugan and marked the shadows in his mind. He could not lose here, he needed to find Hinata.

…~x~...

Naruto shot through the trees in the direction Kiba had informed the group Hinata was heading towards. He had known that the old hag would send someone after him, and had left a clone behind the moment everyone laid down for a quick rest. He hated to leave everyone else behind, but he needed them to buy him the precious time needed to get as far ahead as possible. Without doubt Kakashi would be chasing him down, and Naruto knew his tracking dogs always brought down their target.

Hinata was all alone with a band of murderers. Sweet, quiet, weird little Hinata. Naruto grinned at the thought. She had always been strange to him; nervous and silent where other girls were brash and loud. She stuck to the background, and even though he had been going to the academy for years with her, she was never someone he noticed. A pang of guilt erupted through his stomach. He knew what it was like to be un-noticed. Hinata, in her own way, was so very much like him. And that's what drove him to race through the forest at break neck speeds away from his home and loved ones. He would save her, and bring her back, and make sure she knew how important she was to him, to all of them.

The loud baying behind him alerted him to the nin-dogs. Kakashi was coming after him, and the dogs had his scent. Naruto swore under his breath; he had been hoping Kakashi wouldn't be on to him this quickly. Pouring on all the speed he could muster, he fought back the feeling of dread. Kakashi was horrifically fast, and as quick as Naruto could be, he wasn't quick enough to stay ahead of Kakashi forever.

Thinking quickly, he made a familiar hand-sign, and hundreds of himself exploded into the scenery around him. Naruto didn't break his stride as all of his clones split apart, running in different direction. He sighed as he continued onwards, adjusting his position so he was no longer running straight at his destination. Kakashi would expect him to keep hurtling in a straight line, so he had to do the unexpected.

…~x~…

Hinata tried to slow her crying as she huddled against the wall. Without the genjutsu the room was completely black, without even a sliver of light were a door might be situated. It was almost as bad at the white room. Almost.

At long last the waterfall leaving her eyes slowed to a trickle, and she tried to think, to take in her surroundings. Not that she could see anything, and her chakra still hadn't returned so her Byakugan was out of the question. She closed her useless eyes, and tried to use her other senses. She could hear rain of in the distance, steady but muffled. It was cold and damp, so she assumed she was being kept underground somewhere. Deep underground, if the quietness of the rainfall was any indication. There was no dripping, which meant the cell was completely watertight, with presumably no holes or other major imperfections. It was probably plain and unfurnished, but Hinata didn't want to stumble along in the darkness to find out.

With a sigh she turned her thoughts inwards, away from her situation. She imagined blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and orange. She wondered how Naruto was doing, if he had noticed she was missing, if he would even care when he found out she was gone. Would he understand her desire to become worthy enough for him, or would he take it as a betrayal to his beloved village? Would be disappointed? That thought led into a flood of other people she had disappointed. The Hokage would be; she had finally decided to aid her in her wish to become a medical ninja. Kurenai would be; she had always taken Hinata as her responsibility, had invested in her abilities. Her teammates would be sad, but at least she wouldn't be in their way anymore. Hinabi would be overjoyed, and her father's only issue was that she was out without a branding. Neji…she didn't know what to think about Neji. If he hated her as he used to, maybe he would think she finally had gotten what a main branch member deserves. She was sorry she couldn't change the Hyuuga for him before she left. Hinata shook her head sadly. Maybe, if she survived, she could return to Konoha, a ninja worthy of her title. She smiled a little at the thought.

Her head snapped up and her eyes shot open as light suddenly flooded the room. She winced as she tried to adjust her vision, regretting opening her sensitive eyes so quickly. As she was finally able to take in her surroundings visually, she realised the light was due to a door having been opened. A woman, the same strange woman as before, was standing in the doorway staring at her. Silence stretched between them, until Hinata dropped her gaze to the floor. Still there was silence, until the woman let out an annoyed huff.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Hinata looked back in confusion. A sigh escaped the woman as she gestured for the Hyuuga to stand. Hinata scrambled to her feet, before realising that she, as the heiress was supposed to be dignified. She took some time to dust herself off with a purpose, trying desperately to calm her shaking hands. Finally she stepped in behind the other female when she realised the trembling would not stop.

They passed through a number of corridors as they went up and down stairs. After a while, Hinata hypothesised that they were either lost, or the point was for Hinata to become lost. Indeed, she had lost track of where they had gone a long time ago.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her 'guide' stopped in front of a door that Hinata had a sneaking suspicion was in the same hallway as her cell. The elder female turned to her, examining her with a dull gaze. "You will only speak when spoken to. You will answer all questions. You will call him either Leader-sama or Pein-sama only. If you breach any of these specifications, I will kill you myself. Is that understood?" Hinata could only nod dumbly. The woman turned and opened the door, motioning for her to enter in front. Hinata gulped audibly, and stepped into the room.

…~x~…

Pein rubbed his temples as he went over several reports brought in today. It seemed that the border skirmishes were getting worse, another three of his ninja's had died. They had defeated four times that amount, but it didn't matter. They were his people, and every time one of them died he carried the pain of it.

He looked up as the two females entered the room, and put the paper back onto the accumulating pile. Crossing his hands on the desk in front of him, he took in the sight of the young heiress. Pale, dark haired, and terrified. Konan must have said something again. He sighed to himself; dealing with people like this was always tedious.

"Thank-you, Konan. You may leave us." He ordered, ignoring her glare at being left out. As she shut the door, he turned his attention once more to the girl. "State you name, rank, and status within your clan."

"H….Hyuuga H…Hinata. Ch…chuunin, h…he…heiress." Her voice seemed to weaken as her sentence continued on. Pein nodded, ignoring her awful stuttering. At least she could confirm who she was. She seemed to be deflating as each moment wore on, collapsing in on herself as she unconsciously tried to disappear.

"You'll have to forgive Deidara-san; he acts impulsively and doesn't understand boundaries. He should not have brought you here. However you are here, and now you cannot leave. You know our hideout and have witnessed our ninjas at work. You will be kept here, or you will be executed." He drawled watching her every move. If anything, she seemed to get paler, which he would have never thought possible. She seemed to sway on the spot, and Pein wondered briefly with some minor amusement if she would feint. He barreled on, desiring to get his point across.

"Because you were basically abducted, I'm giving you the choice. But know this, regardless of what choice you choice, we will be examining your Byakugan, whether it is while your eyeballs are still in your head or not. If you choose to live, we will not remove your eyes, only test their capabilities. You will be susceptible to being traded off to the cloud village if you are no longer useful, and they will do far worse to you. For now, however you will live in relative safety. Think carefully."

…~x~…

Alright folks! That wraps up this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, as I will enjoy continuing to write for you! I love you all very much; you are the best readers in the world!

Love migrated-pineapple


	19. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Yeah, I know….where in the world have I been? Well, I have so many excuses lined up, but I decided that instead of going on a long rant I should just post this one up. So anyways, here is chapter 17!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and have never claimed to.

Chapter 17, yeah?

Hinata blinked owlishly at the man behind the desk. His ringed, purple eyes stared emotionlessly at her. She realised her mouth was opening and closing on its own accord, not unlike a fish. She clamped her lips shut, trying to calm the violet trembles wracking through her. She had no choice in the matter, her Byakugan was going to be studied and its secrets revealed whether she was alive or not. Was it nobler, then, to fight against it and die? Or live to find a way to get home? Did it even matter? Hinata turned her gaze away as she considered her options. She must have been silent for too long, for Pein began to speak again, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You should know that Itachi has taken an invested interest in you, and has convinced me that you Byakugan has more potential then where it is at now. If you choose to cooperate peacefully, he will begin to push you to your limits, in an attempt for you to reach that potential."

Hinata had to remind herself to keep her mouth shut and not let it drop to the floor. In other words, Uchiha Itachi would be training her. If she could become strong enough, would she be able to escape this place? Would she be able to keep her oath and return home a stronger ninja? What else could she do? Hinata nodded her head as she strengthened her resolution, and turned her gaze back towards Pein. He eyed her briefly, and then lowered his lids to give her a calculating look.

"Your choice, Hyuuga-san?" Hinata took a deep breath, not truly believing what she was about to do.

"I will l…live…" She stuttered out, her shoulders drooping further in defeat. Pein nodded, leaning back into his chair, never moving his gaze from her. Hinata found the action ridiculously unnerving.

"There are some rules you will have to adhere to." He started again, his voice a bored drawl. "Everyone here is of higher standing than you. You will obey their orders without question, unless they are asking you to do something that directly goes against my orders. You will address everyone as their status demands, with complete respect. I will not come to your rescue if someone decides they don't like you. That is your problem. No one is here because they were looking for friends. You have been warned." Pein finished before excusing her.

Hinata bowed shakily and left the room, her head spinning. She found the woman, Konan, staring at her apathetically. Hinata bowed to her, too, not raising her head until Konan grunted.

"You will need more clothes." She mumbled, looking the young Hyuuga over. Hinata perked up a little, thinking that she would be able to leave the hideout and gather information on the village a little. Konan raised a thin eyebrow, as if guessing exactly what she was thinking.

"I will need your measurement; I will find you some suitable clothing." Hinata nodded, a little disappointed. Konan explained some general rules about the place, like not trying to break into sealed rooms or engaging in conversation with anyone who didn't speak to her first. If she did, she could quickly piss off some rather terrifying people.

After giving quick instructions on how to survive here, Konan swiftly turned and walked down the dark hallway. Hinata stood still for a few moments more before walking in the opposite direction. She tried not to think about the fact that she had no idea where she was going, or who might be lurking around the corner. Although she had yet to encounter anyone else, she could not bring herself to relax. No one was around, but the hairs at the nape of her neck were standing on edge. She was being watched.

Hinata had to swallow back the urge to cry. If they hadn't bothered her yet, she hoped they wouldn't bother her for some time to come. Either they were merely observing her, or they were waiting for her to move further away from Pein's office.

She shuddered as his warning about his lack of protection drifted through her mind. Hinata wondered if she was going to die on the first day of her confinement. She also fleetingly wondered if Itachi would come visit her at some point again today or if he was going to be busy with other things.

Hinata found herself battling between being afraid, and simply anticipating the experience. She knew that it would be difficult; he was not the same boy she had known years ago. He was a hardened criminal, no longer her friend. Still she couldn't wait to talk to him again, to truly understand just how different he had really become. She wondered if he would think that she had changed, too.

She snorted. It was unlikely that he would even care. He had left without looking, leaving her with nothing but that old promise that he probably didn't even remember. It had been so long ago…

With a sigh, Hinata stopped her current musings; she had to be more concerned with her own situation. She was trapped in a building stuffed with some of the most deadly ninja in the world. Any one of them could be waiting around the next bend, waiting to torture her into submission.

Hinata felt like crying all over again.

…~X~…

Konan entered the office once the Hyuuga had moved away, eyeing the plant-enclosed ninja who was already inside. Pein had always kept her privy to what he was up to; she was really the only one who he trusted. Ringed purple eyes observed her for a moment, before returning to his conversation with Zetsu.

"So when do you believe your preparations be complete?" Pein asked his voice ever cool and calculating. She could read his anxiety easily, however. He was investing a lot into this experiment. If it was even marginally successful, it would change the game of war forever,

"Soon, Pein-sama. A few more days, and we can begin." The white half responded pleasantly enough. Regardless, it always gave Konan goose-bumps when the ninja spoke. Just being in his presence was nerve wracking, and she was always on edge around him. There was something so unnatural about him, him and the giant plant growing from his body.

"Good, I wish to be informed the moment you are ready for the trials." With a nod, Zetsu sunk into the floor. When she could no longer feel his presence, Konan turned towards her leader, eyes narrowing.

"I don't like this." She explained to his questioning glance. She watched him close his eyes and sigh. Pein leaned back into his chair, raking a hand through his perfectly unruly hair. His sudden agitation was clear.

"I know you don't, but we have to try." Konan scowled at the answer, taking a couple steps towards him.

"No we don't." She argued, moving around the desk. "This is wrong, unnatural, and forbidden. We do not need to go this far, we don't…"She was cut off as a hand slammed into the desk. He pulled himself out of his chair, towering over her and radiating with anger.

"Yes we do! We can finish everything! We can get him back if this works!"

"He wouldn't want this, he wouldn't want for you to do this."

Her words burned into his brain. Pein grabbed onto her arms, squeezing them in fury. He fought the urge to yell at her, that he was doing this for her, for them.

"His way got him killed." Pein reminded her in a hiss, watching her wince. She didn't shy away, however, instead lifting her chin in defiance and bravely meeting his glare. They stared each other down until her gaze darkened.

"And your way will kill what is left of us." And with that, she wrenched out of his grasp and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

…~X~…

Hinata's heart seemed to leap out of her chest at the sound of a snort. Leaning against the wall in front of her was a tall, white haired man. He openly looked her up and down, purple eyes straying crudely to her hips and chest. A heated blush exploded across her face as she tried and failed to resist fidgeting.

"So you're the bitch that Deidara dragged in here." He drawled, the corners of his lips pulling into a wide smirk as she blinked in shock.

"A…a…anno…" She fumbled to say anything at all. Hinata stopped as he snorted again, pulling himself off the wall and approached her. Her heart hammered painfully as she started to tremble again. His sneer only seemed to widen at her distress.

"Not much to the little skank, is there? Nothing but a little whore who is going to get seriously fucked…"

"Leave her alone, Hidan." A deep voice called out. Hinata almost wept from relief. That is, until she saw her 'rescuer'. His face was nearly completely covered with a dark cloth, but dark beady eyes narrowed in her direction. Cold sweat pooled at the base of her neck, and she realised quickly that either of these men could kill her before she even saw them move.

She dropped her head in a low bow, both as a sign of respect and to avoid looking at them.

"What the hell, Kakuzu! I'll do what I want you little…"

"Fine, I don't care. But we have a report to give. Whatever it is you want to do, do it before I enter Pein-sama's office." The dark haired man walked past Hinata without another word, leaving her alone with the terrifying man. For a moment neither said anything, and as she stared at her feet, still in a bow, she wondered hopefully if Hidan had decided to just leave.

"Hey, bitch."

So much for that.

Hinata raised her head reluctantly, not really wanting to meet his lecherous gaze. She gasped when she realised he was only a breath away. He pinned her up against the wall, and with a wince she realised his scythe was pressed under his chin. Pearly eyes met purple, and Hidan's lips spread into that sick smirk.

"You know, it's dangerous for little whores to walk these halls alone." He murmured, running a tongue across her jugular. Hinata let out an 'eep' and squeezed her eyes shut, red blossoming across her face. Horror filled her as the scythe pushed up slightly, and she whimpered as her blood started oozing out from the nick.

Nausea flooded through her as his tongue reached up to trace the cut, his eyes rolling back in apparent ecstasy as he ingested her blood. She opened her eyes slowly as he pulled away. And she was shocked to see his once pale skin now almost completely black, besides the white markings dotting his skin. His eyes now shone a dangerous red.

"You're about to learn something fun about me, you heathen bitch." He hissed in pleasure, licking his lips as he took traced something on the ground. When he was finished with that, he raised his huge weapon and stretched it above himself. With a quick slashing motion, he brought the weapon down towards him.

"Hidan."

Hinata blinked as the man in front of her seemed to freeze in place. He was looking pat her, further down the hall. Hinata chanced a quick glance, as was met with another set of red eyes. Except these once were highlighted by the dark black stain of the sharingan.


	20. Chapter 18

So I've started to get my act together, I guess, and since I made you all wait a ridiculously long time for the last one, I thought I should pop this one out pretty quick. So, without further ado, chapter 18!

Chapter 18, Yeah?

Tsunade stared up from her desk at the ninjas standing in front of her. Only one defiantly glared at her, the others stared at the floor, almost hiding their true feelings completely. She turned to who she thought would be the most sensible out of the group of boys.

"Shino. Explain yourself."

"Why did I go after Hinata? Because Hinata is my partner and my friend. I am a tracker on one of the greatest tracking teams ever put together. Simply, Hokage-sama, I was doing my job."

"I directly ordered you to not go after her."

"I decided you were wrong."

Silence filled her office as she stared at her shinobi. Finally she closed her eyes and asked a question she was dreading the answer to.

"Do you all feel this way?"

She didn't need to open her eyes to know they were all staring at her defiantly. She raised a hand and several ANBU appeared in the room with them. She could feel that all eyes were on her. Finally the Hokage rose from her chair, opening her eyes slowly.

"Aburame Shino. Inuzuka Kiba. Uzumaki Naruto. You are hereby suspended from all shinobi activities until further notice. You may not leave the village for any reason. You will be monitored at all times. Disobey me again, and you will be sentenced to house arrest and will be stripped of your rankings, and you will never be ninja again.

"You have committed and openly vocalised treason and you will be treated like the dirt you have shown to be till I deem otherwise. Do I make myself clear? Yes? Then get out of my office." Everyone filed out of the room, surprisingly without a word. That worried her more than anything, especially when Naruto didn't so much as shoot a glare at her again.

With a sigh, she sat back into her chair as Shikamaru entered the room. He came to stand in front of her desk and handed her a report. She glanced through it.

"Neji escaped." It was not a question.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"As planned?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell Shizune I need sake on your way out."

…~X~…

It felt as though Hinata's heart had stopped, and she knew what that felt like. She was standing between Hidan and Itachi, both of whom were glaring at each other. The tension was thick enough that she could do nothing but stand pressed up against the wall; with how violently her legs were shaking it was probably the only thing that was keeping her from dropping to the ground.

Hidan suddenly let out a growl, and his skin returned to its natural white colour. He let out an exasperated sigh and glared down at the petite woman before him.

"Sorry, my little whore. We'll have to play more next time." With one last sneer, he turned and departed after his partner with nothing more than a string of grumbling. For a few moments, Hinata just focused on breathing as she suddenly felt very light headed. It was soon after that she realised something very important.

She was alone with the most terrifying S-ranked criminal that may have ever lived.

"Hyuuga." His voice was chilling as he stared at her. Those eyes that used to crinkle in amusement as he smiled were now hard.

"I…Itachi….san…" She stumbled, dropping her gaze to her feet as she fidgeted nervously. Silence stretched between them.

"You have spoken to Pein-sama?"

"Y…yes…"

"I will start your assessment now, then." He finished curtly. Itachi turned around and headed back the way he came, not even offering her a glance.

Hinata had so many questions to him, had she been anyone even a little less shy she would bombard him with the sheer multitude that raced through her head. Why had he killed his entire family, only keeping Sasuke alive? Why had he joined with Akatsuki? Why had he left her to suffer through everything by herself? Why hadn't he said goodbye?

She willed the sorrow from her heart as she stared intently at his back. He had grown taller, broader, and his hair was longer. He still carried himself in that predatory, feline way. Did he see her differently from what he used to? Had she grown up? Lost some of her child-like innocence? She knew she still had trouble with her stuttering and fidgeting. She was still clumsy and weak. She hadn't grown up beautifully like Ino had, nor had she learned as much as Sakura, nor had she grown as much as Tenten.

With a silent sigh, Hinata realised that she hadn't really changed at all. Depression swept through her, but she pushed it back firmly. This might well be her last chance to change everything about herself, to become someone her father could be proud of. It Itachi couldn't change her into an accomplished killing machine, then no one out there could.

Without warning, Itachi stopped. It was so sudden that it took everything she had not to simply slam into his back. He eyed her evenly, and Hinata couldn't tell if he was amused or disgusted.

"We will be going outside. If you try to escape, I will kill you." Definitely disgusted. He turned and stared her down, as if he was searching for any form of rebellion. As if she had the will power to imagine taking off on Itachi. He seemed to sense this, and turned around once more. His hands flashed through a series of hand signs, too fast for Hinata to register, and placed his hand on the wall.

Hinata gasped in surprise as a slab of stone slid away revealing a doorway. With another look from Itachi, she followed him out into the rain.

…~X~…

Neji shivered miserably as the rain beat heavily outside. He had been running for the last couple days; hardly resting, constantly back tracking and looping to keep people off his trail. He was currently huddled under some thick roots in the middle of a storm that had been raging all day, leaving him stranded. He was restless, but he knew that if he kept running in the rain he would get sick. And getting sick would mean being powerless, something he could not afford to be right now.

So he checked his supplies constantly to occupy himself, sharpening weapons, tightening and patching gear. And he thought about his cousin and what they were going to do.

He had been so driven to rescue her initially, but now if she returned she would be branded. The mere thought of it made his seal twitch in sympathy pain. He couldn't let her go through everything he had, it would break her. To even think of her as anything less than the heiress seemed blasphemous. She was supposed to change the clan, break down the barriers and make everyone equal. Hinabi would be as much of a tyrant as her father was, and she had been groomed by the elders to be a pompous brat. To bring Hinata back would be subjecting her to a life of servitude and separation.

Neji scowled into the forest. He couldn't take her back to Konoha, but he couldn't leave her in the hands of those murderers either. He raked a hand through his dark hair in agitation. What could he do to keep her safe?

A thought suddenly struck him.

How was he even going to get Hinata out of the Akatsuki's base in the first place?

…~X~…

Hinata groaned as she rolled out of bed. Yellow bruises marred her milky flesh, and she hurt in places she didn't even know existed. Training with Itachi the other day had left her completely without chakra, and it had been after that point of total chakra exhaustion that they had sparred. He used nothing other than his hands, and even then she couldn't touch him. He hadn't even taken a step from his original position.

The memory of her failure flooded her senses. She had been too terrified to even move at the beginning when he had turned those blood red eyes on her. She had stared at him, trembling, for what felt like centuries until he abruptly ordered her to move. She had started slow at first, and regardless she managed to trip herself several times.

The entire time she was outside he had instructed her to expel chakra into her surroundings, and while she had had enough chakra, it kept her dry. Doing that, however, had consumed so much chakra that by the time he finished training with her for the day, she had been thoroughly soaked to the bone.

From what she could recall, Itachi hadn't let a drop of water get within a meter of him.

She showered and dressed, waiting in her room where she had been instructed to remain until Itachi picked her up. He hadn't needed to threaten her, the memories of Hidan lapping up her blood was enough to keep her in one place.

Hinata paced the room for an hour, wondering when Itachi would come. She knew that her chakra reserves were still dangerously low, so she fought the urge to use her Byakugan. It made her restless, though, to not know what was happening around her.

After waiting for another half an hour her door opened. It wasn't Itachi's sharingan that greeted her, however, but Tobi and Deidara.

"Princess!" Tobi shouted excitedly, bounding into the room to wrap his arms around her. A furious blush ripped across her face as she stuttered through a quick greeting.

Deidara entered the room behind Tobi, eyeing his surroundings warily. His face was unreadable, and when he finally turned to face the masked shinobi still happily hugging the heiress, a ghost of a frown danced on his lips.

"Tobi, leave her alone. She needs to breathe, yeah." With an exasperated sigh, Tobi did as he was told.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet, princess? Deidara-senpai said it wouldn't be so good to feed you before training, something about Itachi-san possibly making you throw up for the fun of it, so Tobi thought you might like to have lunch afterwards with him and Deidara-senpai!" Hinata blinked at the request and then smiled shyly. She assured him softly that yes; she would like that very much. Deidara snorted as Tobi flung his arms around her joyfully once again.

After a few moments of Tobi cuddling her, speaking too quickly for her to really comprehend over the sound of her racing heart, Deidara pulled Tobi back by the ear and eyed the heiress.

"So, Hyuuga…" He started as he held the now whimpering nin back, "you know Itachi, yeah?"

Hinata lifted her head in surprise, before dropping her gaze back to the floor. "We…we knew each o…other as…as kids…"She replied. She didn't think that Itachi wanted too many people to know about his past, so she would be careful about what information she gave out about him, even if what she knew no longer applied to him or was simply a deception. "He…he was the heir of the…of the U…Uchiha cl…clan, and…and I was the h…heiress to the Hyuuga."

"How much do you know about him, yeah?" Hinata shrugged at the question.

"He…he has changed…" She replied honestly, before Deidara suddenly scowled and turned away. Hinata thought at first she had said something to upset him, but then realised that Itachi was standing in the doorway. She hadn't even noticed his presence at all.

"Hyuuga." He commanded her to follow with a gesture of his head before leaving. Hinata scrambled after him after apologizing to Deidara and Tobi, promising to meet them for a late lunch.

Tobi began a playful banter with himself as he followed Deidara out of the room. The blond was used to this by now, and tuned out his partner effectively. They walked down the hallway towards the kitchen area.

"Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai!" Deidara sighed in annoyance.

"What?"

"Do you think Princess will die?" Deidara gave his partner a long look before rolling his eyes.

"If Itachi wanted to kill her, she would already be dead, yeah?"

"Well, Tobi guesses that makes sense…"

"So you're little 'Princess' will be fine, yeah." Tobi turned to face his sempai, but said nothing.

The air between them became increasingly tense as the days had gone on since Tobi had stopped him from chocking the Hyuuga to death. Deidara knew that he was pushing his good-boy-routine to the max, keeping up his usual idiotic image for the sake of everyone around. But his threat still loomed over them, repeating endlessly in Deidara's mind. To make it worse, Tobi now followed him around everywhere, and Deidara had the distinct feeling he was being monitored. Konan had even shown up later that night to remind them that fighting inside the main base was prohibited, especially ever since Kakuzu had gotten anal about the sheer amount of walls Deidara had blown up. If he caught Deidara destroying anymore property he would go on a rampage.

Not to mention that now Itachi would glare him down at any possible time, rather than just ignore him like he used to. Glares didn't usually unsettle Deidara, but the Uchiha's sharingan promised a very long and lingering death, if he would be permitted to die at all. He had seen what those eyes could do, and as much as he would love nothing more than to duke it out with Itachi and blow him to smithereens, he just didn't have the power yet.

Having the Hyuuga here was supposed to get him back in Pein's good graces, not to have the whole organization after him. And wasn't he the one who had brought her here in the first place? She should be considered as his property at this point, in his mind. She should be able to do whatever he wanted to her, instead of having his prize passed on to Itachi.

With a huff he silently vowed to one day just blow the whole damn village up and get out of there.


End file.
